El niñero
by SakuraNeko-Chan EM
Summary: Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 1

POV Mikan

— ¿Mikan? ¿Puedes bajar? — era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

— ¡Ya voy!— grite poniéndome de pie, para bajar las escaleras — ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte sonriente, pero el ver a mis padres sentados en la mesa, me preocupaba un poco, ya que no estaban ahí precisamente para comer.

— Mikan tenemos que hablar… — me dijo mi padre asustándome aun mas

— ¡Pero yo no hice nada!— me defendí de inmediato, provocando que ambos rieran.

—No es nada de eso Mikan — me dijo mi madre.

— ¿Entonces?— pregunte aliviada, ya que, si no era para regañarme, no sabía para que era.

—Hija…— suspiro mi padre —Tenemos que salir del país— me dijo seriamente.

— ¿Vacaciones?— pregunté sin entender mientras me sentaba en la mesa enfrente de ellos — ¡Genial! ¿A dónde iremos?

—No… no son vacaciones— me aclaro… bueno más bien me desilusionó mi mamá.

— ¿Entonces?— volví a preguntar.

—Izumi y yo tenemos que salir por cuestiones de la empresa…— me explico —Llevaremos a Sakura… pero tú te quedaras aquí…— okey esto no iba bien, se iban del país ambos, junto con mi hermana pequeña ¿y me quedo yo?

— ¡Y que, así de simple me van a abandonar!— dije molesta.

—No… no te estamos abandonando— volvieron a reír —Tus clases comienzan mañana y no quiero que te atrases… y sobre todo, ¡No quiero problemas!— me señalo mi padre.

- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!- reí en mi mente.

— ¡Ósea me estás diciendo problemática! ¡Aparte de que me abandonan así de la nada!— me hice la víctima.

— Vamos no te hagas la víctima y olvida esa lista de invitados Mikan…— me conocían más que bien, o de plano leían mentes, ya que supieron que ya estaba creando en mi mente la lista de invitados a la fiesta.

— Oye… ¡tienen que confiar más en mi!— les dije riendo.

— Esa ''confianza''…— rio mi padre —Gánatela

— ¡Vas a ver que cuando regresen todo va a estar más que perfecto! — sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Lo sé…— me dijo mi padre.

—Ves, ya es un avance me estas confiando la casa— sonreí victoriosa.

—A ti no…— me dijo mi madre soltando una carcajada.

— ¿C… como que a mí no?— pregunte sin entender.

—Contratamos un niñero— dijeron al unisonó, reí tontamente y fingí limpiar mis oídos.

— ¿Cómo fue que dijeron?— pregunte, tal vez había sido algo de mi imaginación o me estaban gastando una broma.

—Contratamos a un niñero… que vendrá a cuidar que no destruyas la casa y que no te corran del colegio…— no era que fuera problemática, solo digamos que algo inquieta y con carácter.

— ¡Papá! ¡Te das cuenta de que es una tontería!— le dije algo molesta — ¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡No cuatro!

— ¡Pero no te podemos dejar con la casa libre! ¡Así que tendrás un niñero!— era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Bien, no hay problema…— reí con un dejo de furia —Me desharé de él…— susurre cruzando los brazos.

—No lo creo…— me escucho mi padre —Tendrá una paga realmente buena, así que nada de lo que le hagas, hará que salga corriendo, además estará a cargo del dinero, si necesitas dinero solo él podrá darte, y si no te comportas, no te dará absolutamente nada y tiene permiso para quitarte tu auto, celular, computadora, iPod y todas las cosas que hagan que te molestes si no las tienes…— mis ojos se abrieron como platos,

— ¿Y qué? ¿A un desconocido le confían dinero, auto y a su hija?— pregunte indignada.

—Desconocido… no es, es hijo de uno de mis socios, así que no hay nada por qué preocuparse…

— ¡P… pero!— dije.

—No hay pero…— me interrumpió mi padre.

—A partir de mañana comienza…— agrego mi madre.

— ¿Ósea que mañana se van?— pregunte sorprendida.

—Así es…— me contesto mi padre.

— ¡Ahh!— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie para ir a mi habitación.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Al Dia siguiente_

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Sonó la alarma de mi celular, automáticamente me cubrí hasta la cabeza con el cobertor. Después de cinco minutos, Sakura tocaba mi puerta para que me levantara, por alguna extraña razón ella amaba levantarse temprano. Entre a la ducha para después ponerme un pantalón color azul, una blusa de manga corta, color blanco con algunas líneas negras.

Aun adormilada tome mi bolsa y baje las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto, me despedí con un grito desde la puerta y salí para abordar mi adorado y preciado automóvil.

— ¿Por qué esa cara mujer?— me pregunto Sumire, mi amiga, mientras se recargaba en el casillero de alado.

— ¡Sabes qué me pasa!— dije mientras azotaba la puerta del locker—Mis padres se van de viaje por unos meses…

—Eso no parece un problema…— dijo sonriente Sumire.

— ¡Claro que no!—le conteste —El problema es que no ''confían'' en mi, como para dejarme la casa sola…— suspire —Así que contrataron un niñero— susurre para que nadie escuchara.

— ¡Un niñero!— dijo impresionada.

— ¡Gracias Sumire!… los del tercer piso no escucharon…— cerré golpeando la puerta.

—Lo siento…— rio —Aun así no sé cuál es tu problema… podría ser un galán— me guiño un ojo.

—Si claro…— le dije sarcásticamente — Es más creíble que será un tipo con los pantalones en la cintura, camisa a cuadros, corbata de moño y lentes enormes.

—Bastante atractivo parece…— soltamos una carcajada.

— ¡Eres una tonta Sumire!— le dije riendo

—Es que míralo por el lado bueno… es más fácil seducir a un nerd… — rio — ¿Y qué harás?— sonrió perversamente.

—Pues no lo sé… según mi padre, tendrá muy buena paga y soportara cualquier cosa que le haga… así que la verdad no sé.

—Esa no es Mikan Yukihara que yo conozco— me dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

—Tienes razón…— pensé —Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Las clases pasaron rápido, Sumire y yo salimos del edificio. Me ofrecí a llevarla como siempre lo hacía, subimos a mi auto y conduje a su casa que quedaba a solo unas cuantas calles de la mía.

—Nos vemos mañana— me dijo mientras bajaba del auto —Ah… y me cuentas como te fue con tu niñero…— soltó una carcajada.

—Sumire… cállate o mañana regresas a tu casa caminando…— le dije igual riendo.

Conduje hasta la casa, estaba por estacionar el auto, pero un convertible rojo me lo impidió, ya que estaba aparcado en mi lugar.

Deje el auto en otro espacio, tome mi bolsa y baje de este para entrar a la casa.

— ¡Llegue!— dije cuando entre.

—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a...

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia, hace años que la leí, sin embargo no tengo el nombre de la autora y la chica que de igual manera la adapto, tampoco lo tiene, pero prometo buscarlo.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 2

POV Mikan

—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien…— me dijo caminando al living. Me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta la sala.

—Él es Natsume— me presento a un chico, de un metro ochenta aproximadamente, que mirándolo bien, no estaba nada mal. Así que yo misma me autorice examinarlo por completo... Su cabello era de un color negro azabache, corto y naturalmente despeinado, su piel era blanca, con un muy ligero toque dorado, sus ojos eran de un rojo rubí sumamente hermoso, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que tenia. Vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, que no le quedaban absolutamente mal, una playera roja y sobre esta traía una chaqueta negra de piel, arremangada hasta los codos. Simplemente perfecto para el crimen.

—El es hijo de Hyuga, el socio de tu padre, y él es el que se encargará de ti el tiempo que estemos fuera…

-Bien… olvidemos el crimen— mi mirada de admiración se transformo a una de desprecio, que claramente parecía no afectarle ya que seguía con esa sonrisa.

Mi padre interrumpió el incomodo momento, mientras bajaba por las escaleras con las maletas.

—Le ayudo…— se ofreció mi 'niñero'.

- Idiota- pensé.

El auto del aeropuerto llegó a la casa, el chófer bajo y les ayudo a subir las maletas.

—Por favor Mikan no quiero problemas, sigue las indicaciones de Natsume…— me dijo mi padre.

—Está bien… cero problemas…— tal vez no era del todo cierto

—Bien…— me dio un beso en la frente y subió al auto donde mi madre y Sakura ya le esperaban.

Vi como el auto cada vez se alejaba más y más hasta que no pude verlo. Gire sobre mis talones para entrar a la casa pero ahí estaba Natsume. Miraba perdidamente hacia la calle, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, me miro y me sonrió.

—Hola…— me dijo con su melodiosa voz.

Sin contestarle nada camine y le saque la vuelta para poder entrar a la casa.

— ¿Y esas maletas?— pregunte cuando vi dos maletas grandes al pie de las escaleras.

—Son mías…— me contesto caminando detrás de mi —Viviré aquí… así que será mejor que nos llevemos bien— Lo fulmine con la mirada, y volví a subir las escaleras.

Me desperté cuando escuche tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, pero simplemente los ignore, y volví a dormir.

—Levántate ya o llegaras tarde— tome el cobertor y me tape hasta la cabeza, ya que había encendido la luz.

—No pasa nada si llego tarde…— mentí.

—Si… pues asegurémonos de que no pasara nada… levántate— sentí que tomaba el cobertor, por lo que me aferre más a este para que no pudiera quitármelo, pero obviamente su fuerza fue mayor que la mía y logro quitármelo.

—Ahh…— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie.

—De nada te sirven los berrinches así que cámbiate…— lanzó el cobertor a la cama y salió cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Y este quién demonios se cree!- grite en mi foro interno.

Aun ahogada en rabia, me dirige a la regadera, y le di paso a la lluvia artificial, espere a que esta se templara para ahora si comenzar a deshacerme de mis prendas, entre dejando que las gotas tibias de agua cayeran sobre mi piel llevándose todo el enojo. Nada… pero, absolutamente nada era tan relajante para mí como un baño con agua caliente.

Salí de la ducha después de envolverme en una de las toallas blancas que las encargadas de limpieza dejaban ahí todos los días.

Me dirigí al closet y tome unas pantis negras, una falda de mezclilla, un top rojo y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto, para después salir de la habitación.

—No tienes una falda más decente…— soltó una carcajada.

—Es decente…—lo mire despectivamente, sabia claramente que no era indecente, solo lo hacía para hacerme enojar.

—Aquí a las tres de la tarde…— me dijo antes de que abriera la puerta.

—Idiota…— susurre.

— ¡Te escuche!— me grito desde la cocina.

— ¡No me importa!— cerré la puerta de un golpe para luego caminar a mi auto y partir hacia el colegio.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue?— me pregunto Sumire sentándose enfrente de mí en la cafetería del colegio

— ¡Ja! ¡Horrible!— le dije mientras tapaba mi rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Como es él? ¡Cuéntame!— me dijo emocionada — ¿Viejo? ¿Nerd? ¿Enojón?— me pregunto desesperada.

—No… no… y aun no lo sé— respondí sus preguntas en orden.

— ¿Entonces?— me dijo impaciente.

—Para empezar el tipo… esta como quiere— le dije — ¡Sumire si lo vieras por detrás!— dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

— ¿Y entonces cual es el problema?— abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Es un idiota…— le dije mientras le daba un trago a mi botella de agua.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿O qué? ¡Mikan! ¡Cuéntame bien!— reí por su desesperación.

—Nada, no me hizo nada… solo que no me agrada, es un arrogante.

— ¿Y entonces que harás?— me pregunto riendo malvadamente.

—Pues se tendrá que ir…— reí junto con ella.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 3

POV Mikan

— ¡Hey Mikan! —me saludo Keichi, mi ex novio, Keichi y yo éramos los mejores amigos junto con Sumire. Pero una tarde él creyó que la relación entre nosotros dos, podía ir a más. Y lo acepte, me llevaba muy bien con él, pero nos comenzamos a distanciar y quedamos que mejor sería volver a ser los buenos amigos que éramos.

Un mes después comenzó a salir con Luna.

_Flash Back_

—Mi amor ya te dije que no me gusta que le hables a esta…— le susurro en el oído mí, digámoslo así, 'Peor enemiga' fue un susurro hecho intencionalmente para que yo lo escuchara

—Tu mejor que nadie se sabe mi nombre…— le dije fulminándola con la mirada —Así que vuélveme a decir 'Esta' y veras como…— me puse de pie pero Luna me volvió a sentar.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos… — le dijo Keichi a Luna.

—Es lo mismo que yo pienso…— me miro burlonamente y se fueron tomados de la mano.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte— me dijo Sumire.

— ¡Es que Sumire me pone mal verla!— le dije aun asqueada —Además tu mejor que nadie sabes, que ella solo está con él porque piensa que me lastima…— ambas reímos.

_End Flash Back_

Ya habíamos intentado decírselo a Keichi, más este nunca nos creía y prefirió seguir con su 'barbie'

Keichi es muy atractivo, cabello color negro, ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora y con unos sentimientos hermosos, pero que la bruja de su novia ah ido haciendo todo lo posible por desaparecerlos, así que solo nos saluda de vez en cuando.

Entramos a las últimas clases, se pasaron rápido, entre algunos regaños para que guardara silencio y risas junto con los del salón. Digamos que soy 'algo' sociable. Y hablo con todo el salón. Solo en clase de Biología, con la única que no hablo es con la señorita ''soy la más hermosa del mundo''.

— ¡Es que no entiendo cómo puede estar con ella!— me dijo Sumire cuando llegamos a su casa.

—Lo sé es tan… tan ¡Hueca!— reímos y ambas bajamos del auto.

— ¿Hey y tú a dónde vas?— me dijo cuando vio que le puse alarma al auto.

—Es que no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa…— le dije con cara de suplica.

— ¿Que no tienes ganas de ir a ver por atrás a tu niñero?— soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Eres una tonta Sumire!— le dije también soltando una sonora risa.

—Anda ven…— me dijo, entramos a la casa. Ya la conocía más que bien, ya que cada dos semanas me quedaba a dormir o si no Sumire iba a mi casa.

— ¡Tía!— salude feliz a la mamá de Sumire.

— ¿Como estas Mikan?— me dijo mi tía con cariño.

—Muy bien…— le conteste sonriente.

—Me dijo tu mamá que saldrían del país…— me dijo haciendo una cara de angustia.

—Si…— le dije igual.

—Si necesitas algo Mikan, ya sabes que cuentas con nosotras— me abrazo.

—Si… muchas gracias— le agradecí.

—Como quiera no creo que necesite nada— rió Sumire —Le contrataron un niñero…— levanto ambas cejas rápidamente. Yo solo la fulmine con la mirada. —Bueno estaremos en mi habitación…— le dijo Sumire.

—Está bien…— contesto y subimos a la habitación de Sumire.

No la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, sobre el colegio y cosas triviales.

— ¡Y luego viste como te miro!— soltó una carcajada.

—Si…— reí junto con ella —El día que le desfigure la cara estará contenta…— pelear no era lo mío, pero Luna me sacaba de mis casillas, con ella es una constante lucha… día a día. Y la verdad es fastidiante.

— ¿Tú crees que Keichi se enoje contigo si le haces algo? — me pregunto intrigada.

—Pues no lo sé…— le conteste indiferente —Pero no solo porque es su novia voy a estar soportándola.

— ¡Mikan son las siete de la noche!— me dijo asombrada.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte igual de sorprendida.

—A alguien la van a regañar…— canto y yo solté una carcajada.

—No me importa…— le dije desinteresadamente.

Aun me quede más tiempo ya que me habían invitado a cenar, y no podía rechazar la invitación así que acepte, salí de la casa de Sumire a las nueve de la noche.

Llegue a la casa y estacione el auto, tome mi bolsa y como si nada entre a la casa.

— ¿Que parte de, a las tres en la casa no entendiste?— me dijo caminando desde la sala.

— ¿Y tú que parte de no me interesa, no entendiste?— le conteste y camine hacia las escaleras, para después dirigirme a mi habitación pero este en cuestión de segundos me alcanzo a mitad de las escaleras.

—Mira… déjame te explico por si no te quedo claro… tus padres me dejaron a cargo, así que si te digo que a las tres… tu llegas a las tres.

—Y si no quiero ¿que…?— le desafié mientras ambos nos fulminábamos con la mirada

—Muy fácil…— subió otro escalón para quedar en el mismo que yo, comenzó a acercarse mientras que yo retrocedía, hasta que el barandal de las escaleras me lo impidió, su cercanía era demasiada, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban…

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 4

POV Mikan

Su cercanía me ponía demasiado nerviosa, más aun así no se lo demostraría, se acercaba más y más, pero cambio el rumbo, ahora se dirigía a mi cuello, ahora sentía que la húmeda respiración acariciaba mi cuello, subió hasta mi oído con esa agobiante lentitud. Me deje llevar por el momento y cerré los ojos.

—Te quedas sin auto…— me susurro sensualmente.

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, para guardar las llaves que aun traía en mis manos, pero actuó mucho más rápido y me las quito de las manos.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!— le grite molesta.

—Hey… hey… pórtate bien y tal vez te lleve — levanto una de sus cejas, y sonrió victorioso.

—Me la vas a pagar Natsume…— le dije más que molesta, mientras seguía subiendo escalones.

—Hay sí que miedo…— dijo sarcásticamente, para luego atacarse de la risa.

Entre en mi habitación, - ¡No lo soporto!- grite en mi interior. Después de un rato me tranquilice, y decidí llamar a Sumire.

— ¡Es que Sumire! ¡No entiendo porque lo escogieron a él!— le dije desesperada.

—Es simple Mikan…— me dijo obvia mas yo no lograba comprender —Si contrataban a alguien serio y tranquilo, ¡no aguantaría nada de lo que le hicieras o le dijeras!— me explicó —Pero a lo que tú me cuentas, el carácter de él es muy parecido al tuyo— podría ser que tuviera razón, pero aun así no me daría por vencida.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Nuevamente me levante por los insistentes golpes de Natsume en la puerta.

— ¿Esto va a tener que ser todos los días?— me cuestiono retóricamente.

Simplemente lo ignore, me puse de pie y como todos los días hice mi rutina, lavar mis dientes, entrar a la ducha, elegí una blusa de color crema...sin mangas con una rosa en el pecho, unos shorts rojos, zapatos de tacón alto rojos, gafas y una cartera rojas, estaba segura de que el rojo me traería suerte.

Deje mi cabello suelto, permitiendo que se formaran húmedas ondas en el. Tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras.

—Dame mis llaves…— le dije cuando lo vi sentado en un lado de la barra de la cocina.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja!— rió sarcásticamente — ¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que tú dices, si tú no me obedeces?

—Solo dámelas si…— le conteste.

—Nop…— me dijo sonriente.

—Entonces no voy…— levante una de mis delgadas cejas y camine de regreso a las escaleras.

—Claro que si iras…— escuche sus pasos detrás de mi —Yo te llevo…

—No gracias…— le dije sin voltear a verlo.

— ¡Eres una niña chiflada!— me dijo molesto, al escucharlo me di media vuelta para verlo de frente y reí.

—Una niña chiflada que no se irá sin su auto…— me senté en un escalón.

Soltó una carcajada — ¿De verdad crees eso?— me dijo risueño. Mientras que yo solo me limitaba a tratar de averiguar lo que planeaba.

Se acerco rápidamente a mí, en cuestión de segundos me llevaba en su hombro derecho.

— ¡Que te pasa!— le grite histérica — ¡Bájame ahora!— le ordene mientras pataleaba y golpeaba con mis manos su espalda. Aunque no podía verlo a la cara, sabía que se estaba riendo.

—Si sigues golpeándome ambos caeremos…— me dijo tratando de controlar su risa.

— ¡No! ¡Tú vas a caer cuando me sueltes!— le amenace.

—Entonces no te soltare…— me dijo cuando llegamos a su auto.

—No te lo vuelvo a decir, suéltame…— le dije, mmm digamos que 'molesta' queda corto.

—Ya te dije que no…— soltó una carcajada —y luego si me haces algo…— dijo fingiendo temor.

—Está bien… al fin y al cabo te cansaras…— deje de moverme, pero este volvió a caminar, trataba de ver que estaba haciendo pero no lo lograba, escuche que abría la puerta del auto, comencé a patalear de nuevo.

— ¡Te dije que no voy a ningún lado contigo!— seguía golpeándolo por la espalda.

—Y yo ya te dije que iras al colegio, y no tendrás tu auto…— no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo logro, pero me metió en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto. Se metió para abrocharme el cinturón y que no pudiera escapar tan fácil, pero antes de que se quitara, mordí fuertemente su brazo.

— ¡Ahh!— grito mientras se tocaba la zona mordida, me miro molesto y antes de cerrar la puerta, le puso el seguro de niños para que así no se pudiera abrir.

Puse mi mano en el cinturón de seguridad mientras se alejaba para rodear el auto lo desabroche para poder cruzarme al lado del piloto y poder bajar. Apenas abrí la puerta y ya estaba ahí. Resignada regrese al lugar del copiloto…

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 5

POV Mikan

Condujo en silencio, en pequeños momentos volteaba a verme, mas yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente mirando por la ventana.

—Vengo por ti a las tres…— me dijo cuando se paro en la puerta del colegio.

— ¿Que no quieres asegurarte de que entre al salón?— le dije de mala gana.

—No me retes…— levanto una de sus cejas.

Rodé mis ojos y tome mi bolsa para bajar, trate de abrir la puerta pero al no poder hacerlo recordé que tenía el seguro para niños, así que solo abría por afuera.

—Ya te abro… niña…— soltó una carcajada y bajo para abrirme la puerta, Me tendió la mano sabiendo que ni de broma la aceptaría.

—No es necesario que vengas…— le dije molesta.

— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto a pesar de que conocía bien la respuesta —Te molesta que te vean conmigo…— comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

—No… tu presencia es lo que me molesta— trate de retroceder pero el auto rojo de Natsume me lo impidió.

—Entonces con más ganas aún… vengo por ti a las tres…— sonrió victorioso, me guiño un ojo y se alejo de mi para rodear nuevamente el auto y subir a este.

Retuve mis ganas de ahorcarlo y camine hacia el edificio.

— ¡¿Quien era él y que fue eso?!— me pregunto Sumire asombrada, seguramente había visto todo.

—¿A…a que te refieres…?— fingí no entender.

— ¡Dios! ¿Él es?— adivinó—Ósea tienes a… ¡ÉL! En tu casa y ¡lo quieres echar! Oficialmente tú estás ¡loca!— me dijo caminando detrás de mi.

— ¡Sumire, es detestable!— le dije desesperada — ¡Me quito el auto!— abrí mi casillero para sacar mis libros.

—Pero la forma en la que se te acerco…— levanto una de sus delgadas cejas.

— ¡Solo lo hace para molestarme!— le conteste obvia.

— ¿Valla así que tan urgido esta el chico ese, eh? — Se paro detrás de nosotras Luna.

—Hay… ¿por qué no te largas?— le dije fastidiada, suficiente tenia con el coraje que me había hecho pasar Natsume como para ahora soportarla a ella.

— ¡Ja!—rio falsamente — ¿Y cuanto le pagaste por que saliera contigo?— soltó una burlona carcajada.

—Yo no le pago nada y no salgo con él…— le dije caminando hacia ella —A ver, no sé ni por qué te estoy dando explicaciones— dije cuando pensé lo que le había dicho.

— ¿Y qué, crees que a mí me interesa tu vida?— me pregunto poniéndose su mano en la cintura.

—Pues eso parece, porque no me dejas en paz— me acerque a ella, con una mirada que si estas mataran, desde hace mucho tiempo que Luna estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

—No te tengo miedo…— me dijo 'segura' pero en sus ojos se notaba el terror que tenia por dentro.

— Por favor tu miedo se huele a ¡Kilómetros!— le dijo Sumire soltando una carcajada.

—Ah…— bufo molesta — ¡Las dos son unas estúpidas! ¡Por qué no dejan de molestarme!— sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

— ¿Eh?— dije sin entender, ahora se hacia la victima.

—Señorita Yukihara…— escuche la voz del director, gire sobre mis talones para poder verlo de frente.

— ¡Director! ¿Cómo ha estado?— le dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

— ¿Todo está en orden?— me miraba serio.

—Claro…— le dije segura.

— ¿En orden?— me grito — ¡Anda sigan amenazándome!— seguía haciéndose la víctima.

—Luna… realmente estas ¡enferma!— le dije sin importarme que me escuchara el director.

—Yukihara… a mi oficina ¡Ahora!— no se veía para nada contento — ¡Y ustedes dos a clases!— les indico a Sumire y a la loca de Luna.

—Pero…— intenté defenderme.

— ¡A mi oficina!— me interrumpió señalando la dirección.

—Es que…

— ¡Ahora!— grito.

Sin alguna otra opción camine, no sin antes fingir que iba a lanzármele encima a Luna, acción que la asustó e inmediatamente retrocedió.

— ¡Yukihara!— volvió a gritarme, al ver mi acción.

Solté una carcajada y camine hacia la oficina del director.

— ¡Segundo día de clases y ya estas peleando!— me dijo sentándose en el gran sillón giratorio.

—Sabe… tengo mis razones— le dije sentándome…

—No las quiero saber…— me interrumpió —No te expulse del colegio porque tus notas son buenas— me dijo mientras que de su escritorio sacaba una carpeta a punto de explotar, con mi nombre al frente. —Pero tu conducta Mikan — mire hacia el piso seria

— ¡Pero no me estoy portando mal en clases!— me defendí.

— ¡Casi golpeas a esa chica!— me dijo.

—Mire si esa fuera mi intención hace un mes que ella estaría en el hospital— soltó una carcajada — ¡Ella es la que me provoca!— le dije, cosa que era totalmente cierta.

—Solo una cosa te voy a decir… no quiero problemas— me dijo señalándome con su dedo índice, solo asentí con la cabeza —A la primera… llamare a tus padres.

— ¡No tendré problemas!— le dije sonriendo —A menos que ella…

— ¡Yukihara!— me grito.

—Si… si… si— dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

— ¡Hey!— me llamo antes de salir.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte regresando, levanto sus cejas — ¿Dígame director?— cante con ese fastidioso tono.

—Hoy estarás castigada…— me dijo sonriente.

— ¡Que! ¿Pero por qué?— pregunte sorprendida.

—Iras a detención solo durante el descanso…— me entrego una tabla donde puso mi nombre. Para que la encargada de detención firmara que si asistí.

— ¡Y porque solo yo! ¡Luna comenzó!— reclame...

—No las puedo poner juntas, ella se quedara después de clases— sonreí victoriosa.

Salí aliviada de la oficina, por un momento creí que me expulsaría, pero esas son las ventajas de llevarse bien con el director.

Después de pasar el descanso en detención, seguido de cuatro clases más. Finalmente toco el timbre de salida.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 6

POV Mikan

— ¿Y que te dijo?— me pregunto Sumire refiriéndose al Director

—Dijo que si volvía a tener problemas llamaría a mis padres…— reí —Aunque no creo que los encuentre— la risa de Sumire se unió a la mía.

—Pero alguien más puede venir…— me dijo, mientras que con sus cejas me indicaba que volteara para atrás.

Sin que se viera obvio volteé, y me encontré a Natsume recargado sensualmente en el cofre del auto, tenía sus brazos cruzados, y unos obscuros lentes cubrían sus ojos, pero al ver la malvada sonrisa que formo en su rostro, podría jurar que me miraba.

A pesar de eso no pude evitar mirarlo, portaba una playera color rojo, que le quedaba magnifico con su color de piel, pero lo que mejor le lucia, eran esos jeans negros ajustados perfectamente a sus bien torneadas piernas.

Después de analizarlo por completo, regrese a mi conversación con Sumire.

—Lo siento Sumire…— reí —Ahora iremos caminando— le dije y ella me miro sin entender —Ni loca me voy con él— le explique y soltó una carcajada recordando lo que le había platicado, sobre mi lucha de en la mañana.

—Mikan creo que deberías doblar un poco tu orgullo— rio —Después de todo, pasaras mucho tiempo con él…— levanto sus cejas.

— ¡Ja! Eso está por verse…— le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo —No… Sumire… ¡vámonos por allá!— le dije, ya que no quería pasar por donde estaba Natsume.

— ¡Pero caminaremos el doble!— se quejo.

— ¡Sumire!— alargue en tono de suplica.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te cargue?— soltó una carcajada.

—Sumire…— la fulmine con la mirada —Claro que no le tengo miedo y no es eso…— me defendí.

— ¿Entonces?— me conocía bien, me estaba retando, sabía que si lo hacía por mi orgullo no podría evitar hacerlo.

—Hay olvídalo…— le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Natsume.

Pase con Sumire a lado mío, y solo escuche un chiflido -Idiota- pensé, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara eran infinitas.

—Hey, hey, hey… ¿a dónde vas?— escuche su voz.

—A la casa…— le dije cuando volteé a verlo.

—Sube al auto…— me indico haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza.

—No…— le dije fría y volví a caminar.

—Entonces no quieres tu auto de vuelta…— escuche como agitaba las llaves, Sumire solo me miraba divertida tratando de no reírse. Natsume rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto y seguía agitando las llaves.

La oferta del auto era demasiado tentadora —Ven Sumire…— le dije caminando hacia él.

Sonrió victoriosamente cuando llegue a su lado, tendí mi mano para que me entregara mis llaves, las puso en mi mano, pero cuando estaba por tomarlas, las quito.

—No tan rápido…— rio —Sube al auto…

—Sumire…— le dije para que también subiera.

—No... Yo me iré caminando— me dijo sonriente.

—Sube, no es problema nosotros te llevamos…— le dijo Natsume, esta sonrió pero se volvió a negar.

—Sumire sube…— le dije mirándola con suplica.

Finalmente acepto y subió en la parte trasera del auto.

— ¿Y tú eres?— le pregunto Sumire.

– ¡Como te adoro!- pensé feliz al escuchar a mi amiga preguntarle eso.

— ¿Mikan no te ha hablado de mí?— le pregunto mirándome yo solo solté una carcajada.

—Ni que fueras quien, para que yo hable de ti…— le dije sin voltear a verlo.

—Soy Natsume… y soy el niñero…— rio —De esta malcriada niña— la risa de Sumire se unió a la de él.

—Da vuelta aquí…— le indique para que entrara a la calle donde vivía Sumire.

— ¡Gracias!— dijo Sumire mientras bajaba del auto.

—No es nada…— le contesto Natsume.

—Nos vemos mañana— me despedí, entro a su casa y el auto se puso de nuevo en movimiento — ¿A dónde vamos?— le pregunte cuando vi que no conducía hacia la casa.

—Te invitare a comer…— me dijo mirándome.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero ir?— le pregunte fría.

—De hecho no lo pregunte, y la verdad no me interesa…— sonrió y regreso la mirada al camino —Llegamos…— me dijo mientras aparcaba el auto en un restaurant de comida rápida.

—Wow… pero que espléndido— le dije sarcásticamente.

—Lo siento…—rio mientras bajaba del auto —Pero no te has ganado algo mejor…— me dijo cuando llegue a su lado —Además como quiera te hubieras quejado… como lo haces con todo— me dijo mientras caminábamos.

—Ya te dije que nada me molesta, solo tu existencia en mi vida…— entre al establecimiento, escuche su risa detrás de mí.

— ¿Quieres algo?— me pregunto mientras caminaba al mostrador para ordenar.

—No tengo hambre…— le dije y camine a una mesa, me deje caer en el acolchado sillón.

Observaba con detenimiento la silueta de Natsume alejarse -Si lo hubiera conocido en otro lugar, nunca lo habría tratado mal…- pensé divertida, ya que si fueran otras las circunstancias, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para conquistarlo.

— ¿Que tanto me ves?— Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar eso.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿A ti?— reí sarcásticamente —Ni en tus sueños Hyuga…— le dije.

—Acéptalo te vuelvo loca…— me guiño un ojo, y dejo el pequeño cartel con el número de su orden, se recargo en el sillón y cruzo sus brazos...

— ¡Quisieras!— le dije riendo.

—Entonces dime que tanto me veías…— se recargo en la mesa — ¿O en que pensabas?— levanto pícaramente una de sus cejas.

—Pensaba en cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo, se puede llegar a detestar TANTO a una persona— mentí, claramente no pensaba en eso.

—Sabes…— me dijo pensativo.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Gracias por su lectura a OrIhImExIcHiGo, Cami07, Shironeko y Sakura Aldana, mi sempai :D espero que la lean hasta el final.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 7

POV Mikan

—Sabes…— me dijo pensativo —Me agradas…— rio mientras que yo me limitaba a verlo sin entender —Deberíamos llevarnos bien…

— ¡Ja! No lo creo…— le dije orgullosa.

— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto riendo —Tu obedeces mis órdenes y yo no te digo nada…— esperaba mi respuesta —Es mas… ten tus llaves— las puso en la mesa —Solo llega a las tres a la casa, haz tus tareas y yo no te molestare— me acercaba aun mas las llaves del auto.

—Aun así no me agradas…— le dije y tome las llaves. Soltó una carcajada.

Subimos a su auto, después de comer, ya que a pesar de que le había dicho que no, como quiera ordeno para mí. Pase la tarde haciendo mis trabajos del colegio, acabe cerca de las diez de la noche.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Me levante como de costumbre, entre a la ducha para después elegir un vestido cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, dividido en dos: una parte (la superior) era simple, blanca y sin mangas, la otra parte (la inferior) era como una falda con pliegues color magenta, con una cinta amarrada en la cintura de color mostaza con puntos negros, sandalias bajas y un bolso no muy grande color crema.

— ¡Llega a las tres!— me dijo antes de que saliera de la casa.

—No te aseguro nada…— grite y salí.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hicimos un trato!— escuche que gritaba desde adentro, solo solté una carcajada y subí a mi muy apreciado auto…

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

— ¡Tienes que aceptarlo! ¡Te encanta!— me dijo Sumire riendo.

— ¿Qué?— le pregunte asustada — ¡Estas completamente loca!— le dije asombrada.

— ¡No, la loca aquí eres tú!— me dijo mientras tomaba los libros de su casillero — ¡Tienes a ese hombre enfrente! ¡Te pregunta que si te gusta! ¡Y le dices que pensabas en cuanto lo odias!— tomo su cabello entre sus manos con desesperación.

— ¡Sumire!— alargue riendo —Conozco a los chicos como él…— le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el salón —Solo porque son atractivos se creen mejor que los demás y que pueden tener a cualquier chica en sus manos…

—Y como sabes… tal vez él es diferente y te mira diferente— me dijo sonriente.

— ¿Diferente? — Pregunte extrañada.

—Si… cuando íbamos en el auto, y volteaba te miraba… ah… no sé cómo explicarlo— dijo desesperada.

— ¡Estas demente Sumire!— le dije riendo.

Las clases como siempre pasaron rápido, excepto biología que como siempre tenía que soportar las miradas de Luna, pero no eran sus miradas las que me incomodaban, sino que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Así que tenía que reprimir las ganas de pararme y gritarle en su cara lo que se merece.

Después de dejar a Sumire en su casa, me dirigí a la mía, eran las tres con cinco cuando llegue a la casa, grite avisando que había llegado, pero solo estaban las del servicio, les pregunte por Natsume y solo me dijeron que había salido.

Después de comer, subí a mi habitación ya que tenía tarea de todas las asignaturas, así que debía comenzar lo antes posible si quería terminar temprano. Me puse un pijama fucsia y unas pantuflas rosa pálido con forma de botas.

Tome mi celular para ver la hora, Nueve treinta de la noche, había pasado seis horas haciendo tarea, bueno seguramente menos, ya que me distraía haciendo dibujos en las paginas finales de las libretas, y además de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Sumire.

Baje a la cocina, tenia sed y hambre, la casa ya estaba vacía, las de servicio salían a las ocho, así que estaba yo sola en la casa, ya que no había señales de Natsume.

Camine hacia el refrigerador para sacar una jarra con agua, la puse en la barra para poder tomar un vaso.

-¡Ah… por que los ponen hasta allá!- bufe molesta en mi foro interno, ya que parecía que lo hacían intencionalmente, ponían todos los vasos en la última repisa del estante.

Me puse en las puntas de los pies, y estiraba mis brazos lo más posible para tratar de alcanzar uno de los vasos de cristal, estaba por alcanzarlo cuando dos manos en mi cintura me dieron el susto de la vida.

— ¡Ah!— me fue imposible no gritar.

— ¿Te asuste?— era la voz de Natsume.

—No… solo que me gusta gritar con terror…— le dije sarcástica sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— me dijo cuando volví a intentar alcanzar el vaso.

—No— le conteste seca.

—Entonces como quiera te ayudare…— me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura nuevamente, ahora no fue terror lo que recorrió mi cuerpo, si no un escalofrió. Apego su anatomía a la mía, solo basto con que estirara el brazo y alcanzo el vaso. —Ten…— me lo entrego.

—No necesitaba ayuda…— le dije molesta.

—Hey… que dijimos de las peleas…— susurró sensualmente en mi oído derecho, yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardíaco al igual que mi respiración, se separó un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la mas mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros.

Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que sus hermosos ojos color rubí, me hipnotizaron por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios.

Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios, que me fue imposible no seguir el beso. Sus labios succionaban los míos…

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 8

POV Mikan

Mientas que sus manos se encargaban de brindar delicadas caricias en mi cintura y espalda, inconscientemente subí mis manos, y las coloque detrás de su cuello. Sin soltar el vaso, con una mano jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, el cuerpo de Natsume me aprensaba contra la barra, lejos de sentir dolor alguno, solo me inundaba mas éxtasis.

Ladeaba aun más su rostro, al lado contrario que yo para darle mayor profundidad al alucinante beso. Sin previo aviso su lengua entro en mi cavidad, para recorrerla por completo. Nuestras anatomías se acoplaban perfectamente, parecían dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban exacto.

Nuestros pechos se expandían y contraían al ritmo de nuestras ahora aceleradas respiraciones, Comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi blusa sin despegarse de mis labios, pero al sentir la tibia piel de sus manos en contacto con la delicada piel de mi espalda, desperté de la hipnosis en la cual sus labios me habían hecho caer, provocándome soltar de golpe el vaso de cristal que tenía en mis manos, causando un estruendoso sonido al chocar contra el piso.

Sobresaltado Natsume volteo para ver que había sido, al solo encontrarse con los cientos pedazos de cristal en el piso, volvió a girar para continuar en lo que estábamos, pero rápidamente me aleje. Me miraba extrañado como esperando respuesta por mi accionar.

—Y… yo… yo…— por más que trataba de formar una oración coherente me era imposible, así que opte por salir corriendo, bueno tal vez no corriendo, pero inmediatamente salí de la cocina.

-¡¿Pero que hiciste?!- me reproche en mi mente cuando llegue a mi habitación – ¡Apenas y lo conoces y ya te besaste con él!- me lance a la cama mientras me regañaba mi voz interior.

—Pero es que… ¡Dios! sus labios… sus ojos…— me defendí con muy malos argumentos.

- ¡Eso no basta!- me volvió a gritar.

—Hay no ya hasta me estoy volviendo loca…— susurre ya que un ahora eran demasiadas las voces que me gritaban que había hecho mal.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, la mitad de mi se arrepentía, ya que con eso había demostrado debilidad, pero el otro cincuenta por ciento no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Me desperté más temprano que de costumbre, no quería toparme con Natsume, así que rápido me duche y elegí una blusa rosa pálido, un short blanco y unas sandalias de tacón, faltaba media hora para el colegio, así que llame a Sumire.

—Sumire… en cinco minutos llego a tu casa…— le dije cuando contesto el teléfono.

— ¿Por?— me pregunto riendo sin entender.

—Tengo que contarte algo…— le dije acelerada mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, lo encendí y salí de la casa a buscar a Sumire.

Después de otros cinco minutos Sumire bajo ya lista y entro al auto.

— ¿Y ahora que paso?— me pregunto en el camino.

— ¡Sumire!— alargue mientras tomaba mi rostro entre mis manos con desesperación.

—Mikan… me estas asustando…— rio — ¿Qué hiciste?— Respire profundo.

—Yo… yo…— tartamudee —Natsume y yo nos besamos…— le dije mientras trataba de abrir el casillero.

— ¡¿Qué?!— grito entre sorprendida y emocionada

—Sumire…— alargue.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ya sabía que tu y el terminarían en algo!— me dijo feliz.

— ¡No Sumire! ¡No estamos en 'algo'!— le conteste.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces qué paso?— me pregunto sin entender.

—Él me beso y yo por una estúpida razón ¡lo seguí! La 'cosa' iba a mas y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ¡hui de ahí!

—Sabes que te quiero mucho Mikan… pero eres una ¡tonta!— me dijo alterada.

—Pero…

— ¡Pero nada!— me interrumpió.

—Mira, júrame que no sientes nada por él…— me dijo mientras ponía frente a mí su dedo meñique.

—Sumire…

—Júralo… y no te molesto mas…— me volvió a interrumpir.

—Está bien… no puedo jurarlo… puede que sienta algo de atracción por él…— me rendí.

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué hiciste eso?!— Me volvió a preguntar desesperada —No te digo que avanzaran 'demasiado', pero creo que dejarlo ahí solo, no fue lo mejor que debiste haber hecho

— ¡Lo sé!...— le di la razón, ya que después de todo. La tenia —Pero es que apenas lo conozco

—Mikan… no te estás casando con el…— me dijo segura —Lo tienes todo el día en tu casa… por qué no simplemente ¡tratas de conocerlo y lo dejas conocerte!

Era completamente cierto, la única razón por la que Natsume y yo nos llevábamos de esa manera, era porque yo no le permitía si quiera entablar una conversación conmigo. Tal vez no estaría tan mal bajar un poco la guardia.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 9

POV Mikan

— ¿Entonces? — me pregunto Sumire.

—Pues… no lo sé— le dije insegura.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Solo trata de conocerlo!— me dijo emocionada —Harían una increíble pareja— levantó sus cejas rápidamente, ambas dejamos escapar dos sonoras carcajadas.

Pase todo el día pensando en lo que había hablado con Sumire, y lo sucedido con Natsume.

Sumire tenía razón, salir huyendo no había sido mi más inteligente decisión. Así que por primera vez Mikan Yukihara dejaría de lado su orgullo. Esta tarde llegando a casa, hablaría con Natsume -No creo que llevarnos mejor nos haga daño- pensé.

Al fin toco el timbre que me liberaba de esta prisión, reí tontamente por mi pensamiento.

Salimos y todo el camino a casa de Sumire, platicamos sobre cosas de la escuela y otras cosas sin sentido. Entre risas llegamos.

— ¡Suerte!— me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. Ambas reímos y yo partí hacia mi casa.

— ¿Natsume?— pregunte apenas cruce la puerta, pero no había respuesta camine al living y no estaba — ¿Natsume?— volví a preguntar cuando entre a la sala.

Pero me tope con una escena... 'algo' incomoda.

— ¿Quien es esta?— dijo despectivamente la pelirroja desconocida, bueno… para mí desconocida, ya que Natsume parecía conocerla desde hace bastante tiempo. Ya que la forma en la que… se besaban me hacía pensar eso.

— ¿Esta?— solté una hipócrita carcajada —No mi cielo… la que hace esa pregunta soy yo…— cambie mi tono a uno completamente frio al igual que mi mirada. — ¿Quien es… esta y que hace en MI casa?— me dirigí a Natsume.

—Ella es mi novia…— me dijo serio, algo dentro de mí se rompió. Me sentí completamente estúpida, iba a doblar mi orgullo por un idiota que me beso aun teniendo novia, y que todavía tiene el descaro de ¡traerla a MI casa! Contuve la ira y rabia que se estaba mezclando en mi interior.

—Ah… así que tú eres la malcriada, a la que mi Natsume tiene que cuidar…— lo abrazo como para provocarme pero al contrario solo reí.

—Natsume tienes tres minutos para sacarla de aquí…— lo fulmine con la mirada.

—Que crees que te tengo miedo…— me dijo desafiante, pero Natsume puso su brazo para evitar que se acercara a mí.

—No lo creo…— ahora me acerque yo —Lo sé…— afirme —Te quedan dos minutos…— le dije mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?— le susurro Natsume, pero ella se negó.

—No te preocupes amor yo me voy…— le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y después lo beso, aunque realmente parecía que quería comérselo.

—Un minuto…— los interrumpí.

Ambos se separaron y Natsume la acompaño a la puerta, camine hacia la cocina, y tome una botella de agua del refrigerador, como si nada camine hacia las escaleras, pero Natsume evito que pasara.

—No tenias por que tratarla así…— me reclamo evidentemente molesto.

—Y ella no tenía por qué hablarme así…— le dije, no tenía nada que reclamar ya que su noviecita era la que había comenzado.

— ¿Mikan por que no maduras?— me dijo mirándome despectivamente.

—Y tu porque no te largas…— le dije molesta.

—Eso es lo que más quieres… y solo por eso no lo haré…— me dijo acercándose a mi.

— ¡Ja! Y la inmadura y malcriada soy yo— le dije sacándole la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras.

—Regresa ahora…— gritó desde abajo.

Desde luego que lo ignore y seguí subiendo para ir a mi habitación, escuche que Natsume venia también subiendo las escaleras, debido a que subía de dos en dos, de inmediato me alcanzó. Me tomo del brazo y me acorraló contra la pared.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 10

POV Mikan

—Te hable… así que obedéceme o te quedas sin auto de nuevo— me dijo sujetando mis brazos a mis costados a la altura de mis hombros.

—Suéltame ahora…— le dije sin mirarlo.

—Yo te soltare cuando quiera— me dijo victorioso.

—Natsume Hyuga… te lo advierto, suéltame ¡ahora!— le dije amenazante, la verdad no estaba como para soportarlo.

—Sabes ya me hartaste, tú amenazas demasiado y nunca haces nada…— me dijo seguro.

—Ah… con que no hago nada…— lo mire fulminante.

Levante mi rodilla, y con esta comencé a rozar delicadamente su zona 'sensible' provocando que Natsume se estremeciera por completo. Mordió su labio inferior con deseo, después de apegar su torso al mío.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca baje mi rodilla, pero rápidamente volví a subirla, solo que ahora con fuerza. Le di en su entrepierna, provocando que soltara un fuerte grito de dolor mientras que se retorcía del dolor, aproveche para correr a mi habitación. Ya que Natsume no estaría nada contento después de lo que le había hecho.

Corrí lo más rápido por el pasillo, cada vez veía más cerca mi puerta, estaba por tomar la perilla cuando sentí que me tomaba de la cintura y me alzaba, me volvió a acorralar contra la pared solo que ahora con más fuerza, su rostro estaba a cinco escasos centímetros del mío, me miraba con furia.

—No que no hacía nada…— solté una carcajada mientras forcejeaba con él para que me soltara, aunque era completamente imposible, de un momento a otro los labios de Natsume rosaban con intensidad los míos, me besaba con desesperación y lujuria.

Bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me envolvió entre sus brazos, corrí mi rostro y lo empuje.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos a besarme!— le dije después de darle una cachetada. Me miraba sin entender, mientras tocaba su roja mejilla, me di media vuelta para entrar a mi habitación.

—Hey…— me tomo de la muñeca.

—Vuelve con tu 'madura' novia…— le dije tirando mi brazo para que me soltara.

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. Deje caer mi bolsa en el piso, sin importar lo que trajera. Me senté en la cama, me sentía tan mal, me sentía tan tonta por creer que tal vez Natsume podía sentir algo por mí. –Ahora si… definitivamente se irá-

Me levante y aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de salir de mi habitación, me puse de pie, no le demostraría a Natsume que me había puesto mal la situación de ayer. Después de tomar una ducha tome un vestido con la parte superior blanca que llegaba hasta debajo del pecho, lo demás era celeste con rosas rojas y azules, unos zapatos de tacón alto floreados, unas gafas celestes y una cartera café y pinte mis labios rojos.

Tome mi bolsa y seguido de un profundo suspiro, salí de mi habitación.

Baje las escaleras rogando por dentro no topármelo, pero antes de salir de la casa me llamo.

—Mikan — volteé y ahí estaba, vestía una playera negra ajustada y unos jeans igualmente ajustados.

— ¿Si?— le pregunte tratando de concentrarme.

—Llamo tu director…— me dijo seriamente.

— ¿Y…Y…?—pregunte nerviosamente ya que no recordaba haber hecho algo malo.

—Buscaba a tus padres, quería hablar con ellos... sobre un 'asunto'— al parecer el tampoco sabía de lo que se trataba.

—No… pero no están, así que no importa, bueno ahora me voy que se me hace tarde…— dije aceleradamente mientras salía de la casa.

— ¡Hey no tan rápido!— me dijo —Yo iré… soy tu tutor… así que sube a mi auto— me dijo mientras salía de la casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— reclame —Yo iré en mi auto y tu ve en el tuyo…— le dije caminando a mi auto.

Abrí mi bolsa para sacar mis llaves, pero no las encontré, -¡Ayer las puse aquí!- pensé mientras las buscaba desesperada.

— ¿Las buscas?— me dijo agitando MIS llaves.

— ¡Las tomaste de mi bolso!— le reclame más que molesta.

—No me dejas otra alternativa…— me dijo subiendo a su auto.

—Eres un…— le grite pero cerró la puerta así que ni para que gritar.

Resignada subí al deportivo de Natsume, solo porque quería saber que era lo que quería el director, si no me hubiera regresado a mi habitación. En todo el camino, un más que incomodo silencio inundaba el auto.

—Bájate aquí, iré a estacionar el auto…— me dijo parándose en la puerta.

Baje del auto y a lo lejos vi a Sumire… camine hacia ella

— ¡¿Que paso?!— me pregunto emocionada.

—Tiene novia…— le dije seria sin dejar de caminar.

— ¡¿Ya son novios?!— me dijo sorprendida y feliz.

—No Sumire…— deje de caminar —Él tiene novia…— le dije, abrió sus ojos como plato y solo porque su mandíbula estaba unida a su cráneo no cayó hasta el piso.

— ¿Y por qué te trajo?— me pregunto sin entender.

—Porque el director llamo, que tenía que hablar de un 'asunto'— le dije imitando la voz de Natsume.

—Pero no has hecho nada malo…— me dijo.

—Lo sé…— reí —Fue lo primero que pensé…— le dije —Así que tengo que hablar yo primero con él…— le dije mientras volvíamos a caminar.

Íbamos por el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección, cuando vi a Natsume adelante, así que comencé a correr para llegar primero y poder saber que era de lo que querían hablarle.

Rápido lo rebase pero logro verme así que también comenzó a correr detrás de mí, llegue a la oficina y sin importar el llamado de la secretaria entre, al contrario de Natsume que se detuvo. Ahora seguramente se aumentaría el regaño por correr en los pasillos, entrar a la oficina sin permiso e ignorar a la secretaria, reí en mi mente, ahora si valdría la pena el regaño.

— ¿Yukihara?— me preguntó sorprendido el director.

—Si... siento interrumpir… pero necesito hablar con usted— le dije ya que regañaba a un chico.

—Hablaremos más tarde…— le dijo con voz seria al chico y este se puso de pie.

—Gracias…— movió sus labios el chico feliz, ya que por decirlo así, lo había salvado del castigo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— me preguntó el director — ¿Vino tu tutor?— me preguntó.

—Si… pero aun no entiendo que hice…— le dije.

—La madre de Luna… vino y dijo que los problemas entre su hija y tú… siguen— me explicó.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte sin entender.

—Si… que tú la sigues molestando— me explicó.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia. Por cierto no aclare, Keichi, el ex novio de Mikan, lo puse por que cuando leí "Amor Prohibido Extra" de Sakura Aldana, me enamore de él, así que preferí ponerlo en esta historia, antes de cualquier personaje de Gakuen Alice.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 11

POV Mikan

— ¡Pero si yo no le he dicho nada!— me defendí.

—Lo sé…— me dijo —pero la madre de Luna me pidió que hablara con tus padres, pero como no están hablare con tu tutor… — me explicó —Por eso llamé ayer en la tarde…

— ¡Pero de qué va a hablar con él si ni siquiera hice nada!— volví a reclamar.

—Solo le explicaré la situación… para que él hable contigo y que no causes problemas…— me dijo sonriente.

En eso sonó el teléfono, así que respondió con el típico 'Diga' solo asentía seriamente, para finalizar con 'Dile que pase'.

A los cinco segundos entró la secretaria seguida por Natsume, la secretaria me fulminó con la mirada antes de salir. Solté una pequeña risita y el director negó con la cabeza tratando de no reír.

—Bueno yo me voy…— dije poniéndome de pie sin siquiera mirar a Natsume.

—Hey no tan rápido señorita…— me llamó el director.

— ¿Y Ahora?— Pregunte con fastidio volviéndome a sentar en la silla.

—Correr por los pasillos…— dijo mientras sacaba una de las tablas para detención, y llenaba la hoja —Ignorar indicaciones de autoridades…— reí al escuchar eso ya que no sabía que la secretaria tenía tanta 'autoridad' —Y entrar a la oficina del director sin autorización…

— ¡Hey, yo creí que nos llevábamos mejor!— le dije riendo.

—Detención el sábado a las nueve de la mañana…— me dijo mientras terminaba de firmar la hoja blanca —Aquí tienes…— me entregó la tabla.

—Pero… ¿en sábado? ¿A las nueve?— le dije con mi tono y mi cara de tristeza más convincentes.

—Lo siento… son tres amonestaciones— me dijo serio —No podrás desvelarte…— soltó una carcajada —Ahora sal por favor…— me pidió señalando la puerta.

—No es justo…— susurre a regañadientes mientras salía de la oficina.

Me quede detrás de la gran puerta de madera, voltee a ambos lados para asegurarme de que nadie me observara, ya que parecía desierto, debido a que todos estaban en clases, apegue mi oído para tratar de escuchar por la puerta. Pero era totalmente inútil. Ya que solo escuchaba murmullos del director y luego unos de Natsume, después nuevamente del director, pero no lograba descifrar lo que hablaban, tapaba mi otro oído con mi mano, o cambiaba de posición en la puerta, pero era imposible.

Me agache para tratar de escuchar por la pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el piso, se escuchaban más claras las voces pero aun así era difícil, trataba de concentrarme cuando vi un par de zapatos negros, obviamente con dueño.. O más bien, dueña. Volteé y me tope con la secretaria, me miraba molesta, mientras que sus manos estaban en su cintura. Le sonreí torpemente mientras me levantaba.

—Eh… yo… solo— tartamudeé —Yo… ¡perdí un arete!— le dije mientras me volvía a agachar y fingía estar buscando un arete.

— ¿Solo uno?— me pregunto incrédula.

—Ehh…— lleve mis manos a mis orejas y sentí que no traía aretes — ¡Hay no! ¡Perdí ambos!— mentí y me volví a poner de pie —Creó que será mejor que me vaya a clases…— le dije pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

El director y Natsume me miraban extrañados mientras que la secretaria sonreía victoriosamente.

—Yo… si… ya me iba…— dije nerviosa mientras tomaba mi bolsa que estaba en el piso y salí disparada de ahí. Me dirigí a mi casillero ya que me faltaban los libros de la clase.

—Sabes… yo creo que necesitas clases de control de ira…— me asustó por completo, ya que, yo estaba segura de que el pasillo estaba vacío.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa Natsume…— le dije cerrando de un golpe mi casillero

—Si me meto, porque eres mi responsabilidad… así que tu terapia será esta…— sonrió victorioso —No te regresare el auto... no sales este fin de semana y dame tus tarjetas de crédito…— me dijo mirándome fijamente...

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! N… no tengo tarjetas de crédito— mentí, si las tenia, pero lo que no tenia era la menor idea de cómo se entero.

—Oh… claro que si las tienes… o más bien tenias…— tendió su mano esperando.

—No te las daré Natsume…— le dije y comencé a caminar al salón

—Dámelas…— me tomó del brazo evitando mi huida.

— ¡¿Por qué?!—Alargue —Además tú dijiste que no me ibas a quitar el auto…— le recordé nuestro 'trato'.

—Y tú dijiste que no pelearías más conmigo… y casi me dejas sin descendencia…— me dijo aun con su mano tendida.

—Eres un idiota…— le dije ahora más que molesta.

—Pues mira como este idiota te quitó tu auto, dinero y permisos…— me dijo mirándome con la misma furia con la que yo lo miraba a él.

Abrí mi bolsa y saque cuatro tarjetas y se las lance, pero increíblemente este atrapo las cuatro en el aire.

Me di media vuelta y camine hacia el salón, las clases pasaron rápido, quería hablar con Sumire pero tenía que esperar hasta el descanso, ya que tenía suficiente castigo por ahora.

— ¿Qué pasó?— me preguntó ya cuando llegué a la mesa en la cafetería.

—Que la estúpida de Luna dice que yo la sigo molestando…— le dije aun enojada...

— ¡Pero!— dijo sorprendida —Esa chica se está ganando que de verdad la 'molestemos'— solté una carcajada, por el apoyo de mi amiga.

—Lo sé…— le dije —Pero eso no es lo peor…— el enojo volvía a apoderarse de mi cuerpo —Después viene Natsume y me quita mi auto, mis tarjetas de crédito y me dijo que este fin de semana no saldré…— Sumire soltó una carcajada, mientras yo la miraba extrañada, ya que yo no le encontraba nada de gracia a esta situación

— ¿Y qué, lo obedecerás?— me preguntó con un dejo de maldad en su rostro.

— ¡Pues no me queda de otra! ¡Me dejó sin auto y sin dinero!— le dije resignada —Que más puedo hacer…— suspire.

—Wow…— dijo sorprendida —Hasta que Mikan Yukihara se topó con la horma de su zapato— volvió a reír mientras que yo la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Sabes que…— dije pensativa —Saca tu celular…— le dije mientras yo igual sacaba el mío.

— ¿Para qué?— me pregunto extrañada.

—Tenemos muchos mensajes que enviar…— le dije sonriendo malvadamente.

— ¿Y qué le escribo y a quien?— me preguntó sin entender.

—"Fiesta en casa de Mikan Yukihara"— le dije —Y envíalo a todos tus contactos…

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios a Sakura-Chibi58, neko fogosa, OrIhImExIcHiGo, Shironeko, CitlaHYS y a mi sempai Sakura Aldana. Gracias por leer esta adaptación que cada vez se pondrá mejor.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 12

POV Mikan

Comenzamos a enviar mensajes de texto a todos nuestros conocidos, podíamos ver como cada persona presente en la cafetería sacaba su celular, para automáticamente soltar una sonrisita.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?— me pregunto Sumire sonriente.

—Si…— solté una carcajada —Explotara…— le dije y la risa de Sumire se unió a la mía.

Todo el colegio ya estaba enterado de la fiesta, sería el viernes en la noche, ósea mañana.

—Y como compraras las cosas…— por cosas se refería a alimentos y bebidas con alto nivel de alcohol.

—No lo sé… yo solo comprare comida…— le dije ya que yo no ingería alcohol.

—Pero te quitó tus tarjetas…— me dijo sin entender.

—No todas…— saque mi cartera de mi bolsa y saque una tarjeta de debito —Solo que no sé cuánto dinero tiene…— le dije.

—Esperemos y lo suficiente— rió Sumire.

— ¡Sumire linda! ¡Tendrás que ayudarme!— le dije en tono de suplica.

— ¿Si, con qué?— me preguntó.

—Yo estoy castigada, ¿podrías ir a comprar tu las cosas hoy?— le pregunte.

—Claro…— me contestó —Solo que es tarjeta de debito y necesitan tu firma…— me recordó, era inútil. Tenía que ir yo.

— ¡Hay no!— cubrí mis rostro con mis manos —Entonces ya veré que le invento…— le dije no muy convencida.

Las clases pasaron rápido, ya que además me distraía con los mensajes que me llegaban sobre la fiesta. Apenas toco el timbre y salimos.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana…— se despidió Sumire ya que tenía que ir por unos libros, y se iría más tarde a su casa.

—Hasta mañana…— le dije subiendo rápidamente ambas cejas

Salí y ahí estaba el auto de Natsume, con su dueño recargado en un lado, como siempre llamando la atención -Engreído- pensé con molestia.

Camine hacia el auto, cuando estuve cerca Natsume subió. Abrí la puerta del copiloto, pero alguien me llamo.

— ¡Mikan!— era una varonil voz.

— ¡Koko!— dije cuando vi a uno de mis grandes amigos caminando hacia mí, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, ya que había salido de viaje con su familia.

— ¿Como estas bombón?— me dijo alzándome entre sus fuertes brazos, él era como un hermano para mí. Mis padres lo adoran como él a ellos.

— ¡Hey, no me vuelvas a abandonar!— le reclame riendo mientras me bajaba, mientras me acomodaba el cabello pude ver a Natsume de reojo, quien había bajado del auto y veía con detenimiento la escena.

—Oye es cierto lo de…— me dijo pero tape su boca con mi mano rápidamente, ya que sabía sobre que me iba a preguntar

—Ven…— le dije para que se agachara y poder susurrar algo en su oído —Si es cierto… el viernes en mi casa… tengo mucho que contarte… ves al tipo de allá…— le dije señalando disimuladamente con mi mirada, Asintió levemente con la cabeza. —Es mi niñero… y lo detesto— reímos los dos.

—Ni…— estaba por repetir.

—Shh…—lo volví a callar —dile a Sumire que te cuente la historia.

—Y por qué no vamos a comer o a tomar algo y así me platicas…— me dijo tomándome de la cintura, acercándose lentamente.

— ¿Koko? ¿Qué haces?— le pregunte extrañada.

—Está celoso…— susurró mirándome, sus ojos iban de los míos hacia donde estaba Natsume.

—Claro que no…— le dije riendo —Tiene novia… y nos llevamos pésimo— le susurre.

—Pues yo veo otra cosa en su rostro…— me dijo seguro —Bueno entonces bombón, nos vemos mañana— me acompañó al auto, le sonreí y me despedí con la mano. Cerró la puerta y me guiño un ojo. Para después regresar a donde estaban todos.

— ¿Y quién es ese?— me dijo con voz dura a medio camino.

—No te interesa…— le dije fulminándolo con la mirada para luego regresarla al exterior del auto.

—Tienes razón… no me interesa— me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Me levante por los insistentes golpes de Natsume en la puerta, como todos los días, cepille mis dientes, entre a la ducha y me vestí.

Llegue al colegio, ahora este día en especial paso aun más rápido que los demás, ya que tenía la preocupación de alcanzar a comprar las cosas para en la noche, además tenía que buscar que ponerme, arreglarme y sin que Natsume se diera cuenta. Tenía que buscar una manera de sacarlo de la casa.

Ahora en la salida no estaba Natsume, así que camine hacia casa, acompañada de Sumire, quien me contaba que era lo que iba a usar en la noche. Después de pasar por su casa me dirigí a la mía.

—Señorita… el Joven Hyuga le dejo una nota— me informó una de las de limpieza mientras sacaba un pequeño papel doblado.

—Gracias…— le dije y se retiro.

Abrí el papel y pude ver con su pequeña letra: 'Salí con Hitomi… pórtate bien, llegare en la noche'

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 13

POV Mikan

- ¡Idiota! ¡A mí que me importa con quien estés!- pensé mientras hacía bolita con mis manos el papel.

Comencé a subir los escalones para ir a mi habitación, cuando al fin mi cerebro reaccionó. La cosa se ponía mejor, Natsume no estaría hasta noche, así que llegaría en plena fiesta, sonreí malvadamente mientras corría a mi habitación. Me cambie y busque por toda mi habitación, en todas mis bolsas y carteras. Ya que a veces dejaba efectivo en ellas.

Traía mi tarjeta de debito y el efectivo que había encontrado. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, tenía hasta las seis para comprar todo y tenerlo aquí en la casa. Así me daría tiempo de arreglarme.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, pero cuando llegue a la puerta recordé que Natsume tenía mis llaves. – ¡Ahora que hago!- pregunte en mi foro interno esperando alguna respuesta pero era inútil, podía ir en taxi, pero no traía mucho efectivo, y no creo que acepten tarjeta.– ¡Koko!- pensé emocionada – ¡Mi salvación!- saque mi celular de la bolsa, busque en el directorio 'Koko' esperando que siguiera siendo su celular.

— ¿Si?— contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Koko?— pregunte.

— ¿Bombón?— pregunto del otro lado, ahora si estaba segura de que era él.

— ¡Genial!— dije emocionada —Koko… necesito un gran favor…— le dije en tono de suplica.

—Si… ¿que necesitas?— me preguntó amablemente.

—Es que necesito comprar unas cosas para esta noche… y Natsume me quitó mi auto y solo traigo mi tarjeta y no me puedo ir en taxi y Sumire no trae auto y... — le dije aceleradamente.

—Hey Hey… tranquila— me interrumpió riendo —En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa…— me dijo.

—Gracias…— le dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Colgamos y a los cinco minutos o menos ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa, subí a su auto.

— ¡Enserio gracias! ¡Me salvaste!— le dije.

—No es nada…— rio mientras ponía en marcha el auto — ¿y tú 'niñero'?— rió por lo bajo.

—Hey no te rías…— le golpe en el hombro —No está… por qué crees que vengo aquí…— le dije riendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te deja salir?— me preguntó serio.

—Si… pero ahorita estoy castigada…— le dije como si nada.

— ¿Por?— me preguntó.

—Por la estúpida de Luna…— le dije.

—Ahh… ¿qué le hiciste?— me preguntó riendo.

—Aun nada…— le contesté, él sabía muy bien como nos llevábamos Luna y yo.

— ¿Y te dejó hacer la fiesta?— me preguntó sorprendido.

—Mmm… no— le dije — ¡Es sorpresa!— le dije riendo.

— ¡No cambias mujer!— me dijo riendo — ¿Que te hizo para ganarse tu odio?— me preguntó estacionando el auto.

—Nada… simplemente lo detesto— le dije bajando del auto.

—Sabes que creo yo…— me dijo después de ponerle la alarma al auto.

— ¿Qué?— le pregunte sin entender.

—Yo creo que te gusta…— me dijo mirándome para leer mi rostro, pero yo solo solté una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Estás loco!— le dije.

— ¡Vamos bombón, te conozco!— me dijo entrando al supermercado.

— ¡Pero me abandonaste mucho tiempo! ¡Así que pude haber cambiado! O más bien ¡Cambie!— le dije.

—Pues no te creo…— me dijo abrazándome por los hombros —Pero si tú lo dices, está bien.

Revise el crédito de la tarjeta, era suficiente, incluso compre cerveza y otras bebidas, era la ventaja de mi amigo de dieciocho años que más bien parece de veinte.

Después de comprar todo, me llevó a casa y me ayudó a bajar las cosas, más bien bajo todo.

—Bueno…— dijo poniendo todas las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina —Nos vemos en la noche...— me dijo sonriente.

—Gracias…— le dije una vez más antes de que saliera de la casa.

Eran las siete de la noche, me había distraído mucho con Koko, acomode todas las cosas por todo el comedor y la sala, y todas las bebidas las acomode en el pequeño bar de la sala. Retire todo lo que se pudiera romper y, o maltratar.

Mire mi celular y eran las nueve de la noche, tenía una hora para arreglarme, así que subí las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, entre en la ducha sin siquiera dejar que el agua se templara, cosa de la cual obviamente me arrepentí.

Salí y busque en mi armario algo que ponerme, elegí un vestido de strapless hasta unos 10 centímetros de la rodilla, bajo los pechos tenía una capa de tela transparente que era más larga para el lado derecho y para la izquierda del largo del vestido y unos zapatos color crema deje mi cabello suelto y acomode mi fleco recto.

Estaba terminando de maquillarme cuando escuche que tocaban el timbre. – ¡Sumire!- pensé feliz y corrí por las escaleras, cosa que tenía que dejar de hacer si no quería caerme. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Sumire.

— ¡Wow!— dijimos al unisonó al vernos una a la otra, ambas reímos.

— ¿Pues a quien esperas?— me dijo riendo.

—Cállate que tu estas igual…— le dije siguiendo su risa —Sabes… Koko vendrá— le dije levantando mis cejas pícaramente.

—Hay Mikan, eso ya fue hace mucho— sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado que no era precisamente del maquillaje.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Yo se que te sigue gustando!— le dije riendo.

— ¡Eres una tonta!— me dijo riendo — ¿Y Natsume?— me preguntó mientras entrabamos a la sala.

—No está…— le respondí —Esta con la estúpida de su novia…— le dije con ¿rabia?

—Lo bueno que no estás celosa…— me dijo riendo.

— ¡No lo estoy!— me defendí —Solo que ella es igual de detestable… ¿sabes? Son el uno para el otro— le dije riendo...

—Bueno iré a terminar de maquillarme y por mi celular, si llega alguien pues los dejas pasar…— Sumire asintió con la cabeza, apenas iba a la mitad de la escalera y escuche el timbre, Reí y subí a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme. Tarde menos de cinco minutos, tome mi celular y salí de mi habitación. La música ya podía escucharse, igual que una mezcla de voces. Llegue a las escaleras, las cuales ya estaban inundadas de gente, baje con algo de dificultad las escaleras, tratando de que no me empujaran. Entre saludos y unos que otros 'halagos', llegue a la sala, estaba parada a mitad de la sala, trataba de encontrar a Sumire, pero era imposible debido a la enorme cantidad de gente que estaba en la casa. –Creo que explotar… será poco, de cómo se pondrá Natsume- dije en mi fuero interno.

— ¿A quién buscas?— una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 14

POV Mikan

— ¿A quién buscas?— una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos.

—He… yo— dije cuando volteé —A Sumire…— le conteste mientras seguía buscándola entre la gente.

— Bombón déjame decirte que te van a matar…— me dijo riendo.

—Cállate Koko… y ayúdame a buscar a Sumire…— le dije ignorando su comentario.

—Solo digo… pero bueno la buscare afuera— me dijo para después darme la espalda y caminar con dirección a la puerta.

Camine hacia el comedor y la encontré, platicaba con un grupo de chicas y chicos.

— ¡Sumire!— le llame algo apartada, volteo y me sonrió para después caminar hacia mi.

—No creí que tantas personas vinieran…— le dije con una mezcla de emoción y terror.

—Si quieres podemos correrlos…— me dijo acelerada.

—No, no, no— le dije sonriente —Esto está más que perfecto— sonreí perversamente.

—Bien…— sonrió.

—Sabes… ya llegó Koko…— le dije mirándola pícaramente.

—A si… no me importa…— dijo fingiendo que nada pasaba.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya la encontré!— era la voz de Koko.

—Si… y yo también…— le dije riendo.

—Hola…— saludo a Sumire, esta le sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno… iré por algo de tomar…— les dije excusándome para dejarlos solos.

— ¡No te quiero ebria Bombón!— me dijo Koko bromeando ya que sabía que yo no tomaba.

—Koko…— alargue riendo.

—Si… ya lo sé — me dijo riendo —Pero que ni te pase por la mente hacerlo… — me dijo riendo.

La fiesta estaba increíble, todos parecían divertirse, ya que el piso de la sala, se convirtió en una pista de baile. Mire el reloj de mi celular eran las doce de la noche, y yo ya estaba rendida de tanto bailar.

Camine hacia el bar de la sala y me senté en uno de las sillas de la barra.

— ¿Y tú quien eres?— le pregunte al chico que estaba detrás de la barra agitando un vaso metálico

—Soy el barman…— me dijo sonriente.

—Si ya me di cuenta…— reí — ¿Pero quién te trajo o cómo?— le pregunte sin entender.

—Me invitaron a la fiesta…— rió —A sí que espero que no te moleste que este aquí…— me dijo mirándome.

—Si… no hay problema— le dije sonriente —A menos que quieras que te pague… eso si sería un problema…— se unió a mis risas.

—No te preocupes, solo lo hago porque me gusta…

Volteé a mi derecha para tomar mi vaso, que contenía nada más y nada menos que jugo de manzana. Pero la barra estaba llena de vasos, así que tome el que creí que era mi vaso.

—Ese no es…— escuche que me dijo el chico, pero fue demasiado tarde, el liquido ya había pasado por mi garganta

—Me lo dices algo tarde…— le dije — ¿Oye… pero que es esto?— le pregunte, soltó una pequeña risa.

—A ver dámelo…— me dijo tendiendo su mano esperando el vaso, así que se lo entregue.

—Es una piña colada…— me dijo después de oler el vaso.

— ¿Y tiene alcohol?— le pregunte.

— ¿Tu no bebes cierto?— me pregunto riendo.

—Noup…— le conteste risueña.

—Si… si contiene alcohol— me dijo entre risas.

— A ver… ¿me das una?— le dije haciendo un puchero.

—Este bien…— me dijo para después de unos segundos entregarme un vaso con la deliciosa bebida.

—Ahora quiero otro diferente…— le dije —Pero que igual sepa bien…

— ¿Segura?— me dijo dudoso.

—Si… por favor…— le dije mirándolo tiernamente.

—Último eh…— me dijo riendo.

— ¡Dale!— le dije sonriente, la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de cuantos llevaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Me lo entrego, y yo feliz lo recibí.

—Ya vengo…— me dijo mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón — ¿Si?— respondió a este.

Tenía entre mis manos el pequeño vaso, le di un trago y este se vació. Automáticamente en mi rostro se formo un puchero, curvando mi labio inferior hacia afuera.

Volteé hacia ambos lados, todos bailaban otros estaban tirados en los sillones besándose, lograba ver la misma situación en la escalera.

-Si ya me gane el castigo… que valga la pena- pensé mientras me ponía de pie, pero todo comenzó a moverse, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos para estabilizarme. Reí tontamente cuando logre controlarme, fui atrás del bar y tome dos botellas, aunque desconocía el contenido, eran demasiadas las botellas que había así que las elegí por los lindos colores, una era rosa claro y la otra amarilla igualmente claro…

POV Natsume

—Ya me tengo que ir…— les dije a mis hermanos.

Había pasado toda la tarde con Hitomi, y de su casa me fui a la mía, quería platicar y además quería tomar algo de ropa. Era la una de la madrugada, así que tenía que regresar a casa con Mikan. Que tendría que levantarse en unas horas para ir a detención. Reí por lo bajo. – ¡Esa mujer me va a volver loco!- pensé mientras tomaba mi chaqueta para salir de la casa.

Me despedí y salí para subir a mi auto. Traía un par de playeras y jeans, así que los puse en el lado del copiloto y partí hacia la casa.

Di vuelta para entrar a la calle pero estaba llena de autos, había autos sobre la acera y en los costados de la calle.

Logre ver la casa desde lejos, todas las luces estaban encendidas, - ¿Que hace despierta a la una de la madrugada?- pensé cuando vi la casa, conforme me acercaba, se escuchaba música — ¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando!— rogué hablando solo.

-Que no sea… que no sea… que no sea…- esa idea seguía vagando en mi mente conforme me acercaba a la casa, era perturbante hacerlo con tal lentitud, pero no podía conducir más rápido debido a la gran cantidad de autos estacionados.

Después de una eternidad llegue a la casa, estacione el auto. Mi mente ya estaba consciente de lo que sucedía dentro de la casa, pero yo mismo quería hacerme el que no quería ver...

Camine hacia la puerta y ya la intensidad de la música me avisaba que había una fiesta dentro. Suspire profundamente y entre – ¡Date por muerta Mikan!- grite en mi interior, al ver la casa llena… o más bien ¡inundada de gente! Había por todas partes, las escaleras estaban abarrotadas por chicos y chicas, haciendo cosas que de preferencia deberían hacer en privado, o simplemente no hacerlo, entre empujones llegue a la sala, la cual igualmente estaba a reventar. - ¡Es que no puede ser cierto!- aun no lograba creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, seguí caminando y llegue al comedor, donde me encontré con una escena sorprendente.

Mikan estaba sobre la mesa del comedor bailando provocativamente, junto con otra chica, la mesa estaba rodeada de tipos y una que otra chica...

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 15

POV Natsume

Me dirigí rápidamente a donde estaba la música, y la desconecte y encendí las luces de la sala, ignorando los 'Ahh' de todos volví al comedor.

—Adiós… bye… retírate por favor—comencé a correr a todos los que estaban en la mesa ya que Mikan a pesar de no haber música seguía bailando. — ¡Deja de verla y lárgate!— le grite a un tipo que seguía ahí. — ¡Mikan baja ahora mismo de ahí!— grite tratando de controlar mi enojo.

Mikan volteo y me vio, yo me esperaba un – ¡¿Que estás haciendo Natsume?!-

Pensé que tal vez me digiera-¡Lárgate!- o – ¡Eres un idiota!- pero al contrario, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

— ¡Natsume!— alargo mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos, la atrape y con cuidado deje que sus pies tocaran el piso.

— ¿Tomaste cierto?— le pregunte volteándola a ver, pero solo lograba ver su cabello ya que en sus cinco sentidos nunca hubiera hecho eso.

—Natsume… todo se mueve…— me dijo volteando hacia mí, para después ocultar su rostro en mi cuello.

De pronto todos comenzaron a correr hacia afuera y la casa en cuestión de segundos quedó vacía.

—A ver, ven siéntate… — le dije y la senté en una silla — ¡No te muevas de aquí!— Salí para ver que sucedía y me encontré con dos policías. Hable con ellos y solo me dijeron que la música no estuviera tan alta, porque podía molestar a los vecinos.

Regrese al comedor, Mikan seguía sentada, solo que recargada en la mesa.

— ¡¿Es que tú estás loca mujer?!— le dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, en eso un grupo de aproximadamente quince entro por la puerta del jardín, algo extrañado debido a que ya no había nadie. En ese grupo venia Sumire y el tipo que había saludado a Mikan en la tarde.

— ¿Que paso?— pregunto extrañada Sumire viendo que Mikan me abrazaba.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo…— le conteste serio — ¿Que no pudieron evitar que bebiera?— les pregunte molesto, ya que se supone que eran amigos, o bueno el tipo ese no tengo idea.

— ¿Y qué no se supone que a ti te pagan por cuidarla?— me dijo el sujeto, solo lo fulminé con la mirada, no podía decirle nada, ya que tenía razón.

—Tienes razón…— lo apoyo Sumire, después de todo era cierto lo que decía.

—Vamos… te llevo a tu casa— le dijo el tipo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Tome a Mikan entre mis brazos y cargando la lleve escaleras arriba. —Solo por el estado en que estas te salvas del regaño…— le dije mientras trataba de abrir la puerta —Pero espera a mañana…— le dije cuando por fin puede entrar a la habitación.

La recosté con delicadeza en su cama, tenía sus ojos cerrados, seguramente ya estaba dormida, la acomode más centrada en la cama para que no fuera a caerse, la solté y abrió los ojos, me quede paralizado por alguna tonta razón.

—Que lindos ojos tienes…— me dijo sonriente, sonreí estúpidamente, me agradaba Mikan en ese estado.

—Ya… duérmete— le dije entre risas.

—No quiero…— dijo fingiendo una voz de niña pequeña.

—Claro que si quieres…— le dije levantándome de la cama, pero me tomo de la mano.

—No te vayas…— me dijo con la misma voz.

—Sí que bebiste— le dije ya que normalmente el objetivo de Mikan era que me fuera, y ahora quería lo contrario, me senté en la cama —Descansa que mañ…— le estaba diciendo pero sus labios hicieron que parara de hablar, al momento que hicieron contacto con los míos.

Me fue imposible no seguir el beso, así que le correspondí. Nuestros labios se rosaban de una manera increíble, succionaba su labio inferior mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los míos, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para comenzar a jugar con el cabello de mi nuca, subí una de mis manos a su mejilla mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cintura sobre la tela del vestido...

Lentamente se fue recostando en el acolchado, me acomode sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla y, o lastimarla. Saco sus manos de mi cuello para deshacerse de mi chaqueta, me separe de sus labios para quitármela y lanzarla al piso. Inmediatamente me tomo de las mejillas para atraerme de nuevo a sus labios, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, desatando entre ambos miembros una guerra.

De un momento a otro yo me encontraba recostado y Mikan estaba sentada en mi cadera, sus besos eran increíbles, me hacían sentir tanto. Comenzó a subir mi playera mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a devorar sus labios y acariciar sus piernas que se encontraban a mis costados. Logró deshacerse de mi camisa, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi mejilla, hasta mi cuello. Donde comenzó a brindarme pequeños pero mortales besos húmedos, entre besos hincaba sus dientes o rosaba mi piel con la punta de su lengua haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran por completo mi cuerpo. Dio un corto beso en mis labios pero luego se alejó y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su hermosa anatomía. Regreso a mis labios mientras tomaba mis manos y las ponía en su espalda, los besos aumentaban de tono.

Mis manos paseaban de su espalda, por sus glúteos, hasta llegar a sus piernas, para luego repetir el camino de regreso. Dejaba un rastro de besos por mi cuello, pecho y abdomen, hasta que llego al inicio de mi pantalón. Volvió a atacar mis labios mientras bajaba el cierre y sacaba el botón de su lugar.

En ese preciso momento mi cordura volvió - ¡¿Que estás haciendo Natsume?!-me reclamó una vocecita en mi mente - ¡Esta ebria!- me recordó.

-Pero no puedo parar ahora- le conteste en mi mente.

-¡Hazlo!... Después de todo no lo recordara mañana- otra voz entro a la escena. Parecía como en los dibujos animados, tenia al Natsume bueno de un lado y al Natsume malo del otro lado.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia. Por cierto de lunes a viernes actualizo cinco capítulos por dia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 16

POV Natsume

La hice cambiar de posiciones, ahora ella estaba recostada y me miraba expectante, esperando con ansias mi actuar. No la hice esperar y ataque sus labios, los cuales estaban ahora con el doble de grosor y un intenso color rojo. Abrió sus piernas permitiéndome acomodarme entre ellas, con una de sus manos despeinaba mi cabello mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla, bajaba por mi cuello y volvía a subir a mi mejilla.

Baje con mis besos por su barbilla, recorriendo su mejilla llegando a su oído —Mikan — le susurre mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja —Mikan no podemos hacer esto…— le susurre nuevamente y le di una suave mordida.

—Shh…— me calló sin siquiera abrir los ojos —Tú sigue… si podemos— me tomó de la barbilla para que retomara el camino a su boca.

Decidí hacerla sufrir un poco, así que me dirige a una de las zonas más sensibles, su cuello. La besaba con parsimonia, cosa que la hacía desesperar, comencé con besos húmedos, que conforme pasaban los segundos se hacían mayores, daba delicadas mordidas, ya que no quería dejarle marca alguna, y cada vez que hincaba mis dientes sobre su piel, soltaba pequeños gemidos, a causa del placer que le proporcionaba. Baje entre la loma de sus pechos hasta que llegue a la parte baja de su abdomen. Comencé a jugar con el borde de su ropa interior, logrando que sus gemidos aumentaran, además de arrugar la sabana con sus manos. Encorvó su espalda y volvía subir tomándola por la espalda apegándola aun más a mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento pero no podemos…— era increíble la fuerza de voluntad en mi a estas alturas, no era mayor que mi excitación, pero no podía hacerlo. Seria abusar de ella.

Abrió sus ojos y me miraba sin entender —Estas ebria…— le dije mirándola —Y… y yo… tengo no… novia…— ¡Dios! Pero cuanto me costaba decirle eso. Su mirada se volvió inexpresiva, no me decía absolutamente nada y era algo ¡realmente molesto! Ya que no sabía si estaba molesta, o si no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

—Discúlpame…— le dije mientras delicadamente sacaba mis manos dejándola recostada en la cama, bese por última vez esos preciosos labios y salí de la habitación. -¡Eres un idiota!- una voz en mi interior me grito.

POV Mikan

Me desperté por el estúpido timbre del teléfono. – ¿Que nadie puede contestar?-pregunte molesta en mi interior.

Sin salir de las sabanas estire mi brazo para responder el teléfono.

— ¿Si?— conteste

—Yukihara… te recuerdo que tienes Detención… y ya tienes media hora de retraso— era el director.

— Hay no…— dije con fastidio.

—Tienes veinte minutos para llegar al colegio, si no tendrás doble castigo— me dijo y seguido colgó el teléfono.

— ¡Dios! ¡Mi cabeza!— me mire hacia el techo tomando entre mis manos mi cabeza, la cual sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría —Pero que rayos hice ayer…— pensé al darme cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, frote mis ojos. Me puse de pie pero unos horribles mareos me llegaron. Espere hasta estabilizarme para ir a mi closet y sacar ropa, mientras buscaba que me pondría, lo sucedido ayer invadía mi mente, reí tontamente al recordarme bailando sobre la mesa.

Recordé al chico que la hacía de barman –Todo fue su culpa- reí en mi interior, tome un jean entubado y una sudadera. Me cambie y tome los lentes más grandes y obscuros que tenia. Me dirigí al baño para poder peinarme. Me pare frente al espejo mientras que juntaba mi largo cabello para atarlo en una coleta.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte en mi fuero interno cuando vi un… ¿moretón? En mi cuello.

Ladee mi cabeza para ver mi cuello del otro lado y logre ver otro… - ¿Pero qué…?- dije cuando los recuerdos volvieron a inundar mi memoria.

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo con Natsume…— dije tapando mi rostro — ¡Es un idiota! ¡Estaba ebria! ¡¿Como pudo hacerme eso?!— me pregunte indignada, — ¡Y además tiene novia!— me sentía tan estúpida, y más porque no recordaba todo lo que había pasado, solo eran pequeñas escenas las que llegaban a mi cabeza. Saque maquillaje de mi bolsa para tratar de cubrir las marcas, pero era imposible, la marca rojiza aun se lograba ver.

Me coloque las gafas para que no se vieran mis ojeras, tome mi bolso y salí de mi habitación.

Baje las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que hoy por ningún motivo quería encontrarme con Natsume. Llegue al piso de abajo, estaba por salir, cuando escuche su voz.

— ¿Mikan?— dijo en tono de pregunta.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia. Gracias por comentar a neko fogosa, Escritoras Unidas, Sakura-Chibi58 y a mi Sempai Sakura Aldana.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 17

POV Mikan

Lo ignore olímpicamente, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado salí, pero volvió a llamarme.

—Mikan…— me di media vuelta para verlo —Quiero hablar contigo…— me dijo.

—Sabes… tengo detención, y ya voy tarde…— le dije fríamente mientras salía.

—Entonces te llevo…— me dijo caminando hacia donde yo estaba.

—No… no es necesario— le dije pero ahora él fue el que me ignoro.

Subí al auto, en realidad si era necesario ya que ni de broma llegaría en veinte minutos si me iba caminando, y no estaba como para soportar doble castigo, ya que aun sentía que mi cabeza estaba por explotar.

El ambiente en el auto era demasiado denso, gracias al incomodo silencio que había, normalmente íbamos peleando, pero ahora ninguno reclamaba absolutamente nada.

Gire un poco mi cabeza, para poder verlo. Ya que gracias a mis lentes no se daría cuenta de que lo miraba. Su mirada no se despegaba del camino, y su rostro era totalmente neutro. Mire su cuello y tenia igual unas marcas en el. Solo que se notaban un poco más.

-Dime que no las hice yo, dime que no las hice yo, dime que no las hice yo…- rogué en mi interior mientras regresaba mi mirada hacia el frente.

Se paro en la puerta del colegio y volteo a verme.

—De verdad necesito hablar…— me dijo.

—Me iré caminando a la casa…— le interrumpí y baje del auto.

Sinceramente no quería hablar con él, se había aprovechado del estado en el que estaba, y peor aún, teniendo novia. Así que no hablaría con él para nada. Solo fingiría que nada había pasado. O más bien que no recordaba nada.

Mientras entraba, escuche el rechinar de las llantas del auto de Natsume, se había molestado.

Entre para dirigirme al aula de detención, en el camino me topaba con personas que me sonreían, me saludaban de lejos o me decían 'Buena Fiesta'. Sin ponerles mucha atención seguía caminando, hasta que me tope con alguien que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. -Rayos- pensé mientras le dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa.

—Mikan… — alargo imitando mi voz, ya que así lo había hecho cuando me dijo que no me quería ebria.

—Lo siento… se me escapo de las manos…— le dije con cara de cachorro abandonado.

—No… ¡ese fue el problema!— me dijo serio —el problema fue que la botella no se te escapo de las manos…— alzo al voz.

—Hey… hey tampoco me grites…— le dije riendo.

—Y luego el idiota ese… nos culpo a mí y a Sumire— me dijo algo molesto.

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunte sin entender.

—Nos dijo 'Que no pudieron evitar que bebiera'— me contó – ¿Se preocupó por mi?- pensé.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?— le pregunte.

— ¿Hey, qué es esto?— me dijo mientras tocaba las marcas de mi cuello.

—No son nada…— le dije tratando de ocultar mis nervios.

—Como que no son nada… — me dijo mirándome —Estas no son marcas cualquiera…— descubrió de que se trataba.

—Es alergia…— mentí

—Tengo tres años de conocerte y nunca te había dado una alergia…— me dijo bastante seguro — ¿Estuviste con Natsume?— me dijo ahora evidentemente molesto tomándome del brazo.

— ¡Claro que no Koko!— mentí nuevamente, ya que no le podía decir -Si estuve con él… pero de tan borracha que estaba no recuerdo nada…

—Dime la verdad, que ahorita mismo voy y lo busco…— me conocía muy bien, no podía ponerme más nerviosa o se daría cuenta.

— ¡Que no Koko!— le grite.

— ¡Mikan estabas muy mal! ¡Ese idiota pudo haberse aprovechado!— me dijo tratando de controlar su enojo.

— ¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Ya te lo dije!— hice un movimiento para que dejara en libertad mi brazo —Tengo que irme…— le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Entre a la aula de detención, todos voltearon para ver quien había entrado.

—Alguien tendrá doble castigo…— reconocí esa chillante voz. Volteé hacia donde estaba Luna y la fulmine con la mirada.

—Tu tabla…— me pidió el profesor que nos cuidaba.

—Aquí esta…— le dije cuando llegue al escritorio.

—Siéntate allá…— me dijo indicando el lugar entre un sujeto desconocido para mí y Luna.

—Sabe… preferiría sentarme aquí… — le indique un lugar de los de adelante.

—No recuerdo haberte preguntado donde…— me contesto sin siquiera despegar los ojos del periódico.

Luna soltó una estúpida y sonora carcajada. -Tranquila…- una voz en mi interior trataba de tranquilizarme. Camine hacia el asiento, puse mi bolsa en mis piernas y me cruce de brazos mirando hacia el frente.

— ¿Si?— escuché un susurro de Luna, lo suficientemente audible para mí — ¿mm… una bailarina?— rio —Pues no lo sé… conozco a una, que seguro si le das algo de dinero hasta la ropa se quita…— soltó una risa burlona, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mí. —Si… y tiene una amiga pelinegra, que seguro también lo hace…— bien ahora si me quedaba claro que se refería a mí. Y ya me había sacado de mis casillas, tome mi bolsa y la puse en la mesa, para ponerme de pie.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo directamente…— le dije parándome frente a ella, provocando que todos voltearan a ver.

—Yo nunca mencione tu nombre… pero si el saco te queda— se puso de pie.

—No sé si te das cuenta de lo hueca y estúpida que eres…— le dije dándome la vuelta para sentarme, ya que no valía la pena partirle la cara ahorita.

— ¡Siéntense ya!— nos grito el profesor.

— ¡Pero tan siquiera no soy una zorra como tú!— dijo en un susurro, pero por desgracia para ella. Lo escuche.

—Mira ya me estas hartando…— le dije poniéndome de nuevo frente a ella.

— ¡Siéntense!— volvió a interrumpir el profesor...

—No te tengo miedo…— me dijo empujándome

—Nunca… pero nunca debiste de haber hecho eso.

POV Natsume

— ¿Si?— respondí el teléfono de la casa.

— ¿Natsume Hyuga?— preguntó la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

—Si…— conteste.

—Hablo del colegio de Mikan… y hubo un problema, necesitamos que venga— me informó seriamente.

— ¿E… ella está bien?— pregunte algo nervioso.

—Si… pero necesitamos que venga — finalizó la llamada.

- ¿Ahora qué?- pensé mientras tomaba mis llaves y chaqueta para ir al colegio, subí al auto y en un par de minutos ya lo estaba estacionando en el frente del instituto.

Entre al campus, había mucha gente, algunos entrenaban y otros simplemente platicaban, antes de entrar al edificio, me encontré el tipo ese. Ambos nos aniquilamos con la mirada, para luego cada uno seguir a su destino -Imbécil- le dije en mi mente, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara no me faltaban.

—Soy Natsume Hyuga…— le informé a la secretaria.

—Ah… pase el director lo está esperando— me dijo mientras me permitía pasar a la oficina, camine detrás de ella hasta que llegamos a la puerta, dio dos golpes y abrió la puerta.

Reconocí a Mikan que estaba sentada, pero solo la veía de espaldas.

—Pase…— me indicó el director.

Entre y me senté en el sillón que estaba a un lado de Mikan volteé a verla y traía un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda.

— ¿P…pero que paso?— pregunte cuando la vi, ella ni siquiera volteo a verme...

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 18

POV Mikan

—Mikan y Luna…— comenzó a hablar el director —Decidieron arreglar sus problemas vulgarmente…— le contó mientras yo solo miraba hacia el piso —El profesor que las cuidaba, me comenta que fue Luna la que comenzó el problema— sonreí victoriosa —Pero aun así, Mikan le siguió la corriente, y creo que de eso ya habíamos hablado ¿o me equivoco?— pregunto mirándome yo solo negué con la cabeza. —Así que ambas serán suspendidas por dos semanas…. — volteé a verlo sorprendida —Y si al regresar vuelven a causar problemas ambas serán expulsadas de la institución— dijo seriamente.

— ¿Pero en vez de suspensión, no se le podría aplicar otro castigo? Perderá muchas clases— le dijo Natsume.

—Lo siento, pero ya he hablado muchas veces con ella, incluso estaba condicionada, ¡Si debería expulsarla! Pero no lo estoy haciendo, así que esta es su última oportunidad…— le dijo a Natsume, para después mirarme a mí.

—Está bien…— aceptó Natsume.

—Creo que el castigo no es nada, a lo que realmente debería hacer…— me dijo y asentí con la cabeza. Ambos nos pusimos de pie para salir de la oficina, pero antes de salir el director me llamo.

—Yukihara… ¿Estás segura de que no quieres entrar al equipo de lucha?— solté una carcajada que se unió a la de él.

—No… de nuevo gracias…— le dije entre risas.

Salimos de la oficina, Natsume permanecía callado mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, hasta que se digno a hablar.

—Es que ya no sé qué hacer…— dijo riendo nerviosamente —Te quite el auto y el dinero…— enumero con sus dedos —Y aun así sigues causando problemas…

—Ella inicio…— me defendí.

—Pero pudiste evitarlo… mira como te dejo…— toco mi mejilla.

—Hubieras visto como quedo ella…— le dije seriamente, mientras corría mi rostro para que dejara de tocarme.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la salida del edificio, y antes de llegar a la salida del campus, escuche que gritaban mi nombre, volteé y era Koko el que corría detrás de nosotros, venia con su traje de americano, seguramente se había salido del entrenamiento. Me detuve, pero Natsume solo hizo una cara de fastidio al verlo y siguió caminando.

—Quiero hablar contigo…— me dijo mientras trataba de recuperar todo el oxigeno perdido al correr.

—Si es sobre eso… ya te dije la verdad— le dije recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

—No… platiquemos bien…— me dijo sonriente.

—Está bien…— acepte —Solo que seguramente estoy castigada, así que ve a mi casa…— le dije.

— ¿Castigada?

—Si… estoy suspendida dos semanas…— solté una carcajada.

— ¿Luna?— preguntó obvio.

—Si…— volvió a reír —Al fin le di lo que se merecía…

—Entonces acabo el entrenamiento y voy a tu casa ¿Sí?— me pregunto sonriente.

—Perfecto…— me despedí y camine hacia el auto de Natsume.

—Creo que está más que claro que estas castigada ¿No?— me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino —No saldrás desde ahorita, hasta que lleguen tus padres…— me dijo pensativo —No celular… no llamadas, a menos que sea importante…— No reclame nada, en realidad no tenía ganas de pelear ahora con él.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

— ¡¿Pero que le paso señorita?!— me dijo una de las de limpieza.

—No paso nada…— le dije riendo —Solo un pequeño problema…— deje mi bolso en la mesa.

La casa ya estaba completamente limpia, me senté a un lado de la barra de la cocina y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos.

—Eso pasa cuando bebes en exceso…— escuche la voz de Natsume—Ten… tómatelas— me dijo mientras a un lado de mí, dejaba un par de aspirinas. Las tome y me puse de pie por un vaso de agua.

—Joven…— le dijo a Natsume una de las trabajadoras —Necesitamos estas cosas…— le entregó una lista cuyo contenido desconocía.

—Está bien… ya mismo iré a comprarlo— le dijo saliendo de la cocina, pero se detuvo —Que Mikan no tome el teléfono y que mucho menos salga…— les dijo a todas, yo solo solté una carcajada —Tu celular…— me dijo tendiendo su mano.

—Ten…— le entregue toda la bolsa para después ponerme de pie y subir las escaleras.

Entre a mi habitación, quite mi suéter y lo lance en la cama, para luego dirigirme al baño, después de deshacerme de toda mi ropa y que el agua tuviera una buena temperatura, entre. Después de un buen rato salí. El dolor de cabeza iba disminuyendo. – ¡No volveré a tomar nunca!- pensé segura. Elegí unos jeans viejos, una blusa verde agua y unos zapatos deportivos ya que no tenía planeado salir, ya que estaría castigada por mucho tiempo. Estaba por recostarme cuando tocaron a mi puerta, me puse de pie y abrí.

—Señorita… el Joven Koko está abajo…

—Gracias, dile que ahorita bajo— le dije mientras me levantaba.

Baje las escaleras, y lo encontré sentado en la sala, ya se había cambiado, traía una playera blanca con unos jeans de mezclilla.

—Hey…— me dijo sonriente cuando me vio.

—Hey…— le dije igualmente mientras me sentaba a un lado de él.

—Me dijeron que estabas castigada…— soltó una carcajada...

—Así es…— le dije seguido de un suspiro.

—Mira como te dejó la mejilla…— trato de tocar el rasguño.

—Hey no toques…— le dije quitándome —Me arde…— reí.

— ¿Y qué le hiciste?— me pregunto curioso.

—Pues, solo te diré que me querían para el equipo de lucha…— ambos reímos.

— ¡Estás loca Bombón!— me dijo despeinando mi cabello.

—Sabes que yo no soy así… pero ella me saco de mis casillas— me defendí.

—Te creo… te creo…— me abrazó.

— ¿Y Natsume?— preguntó con cara de desagrado.

—Salió a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta…— le dije mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano.

—No me agrada en lo absoluto…— me dijo sincero.

—Tú a mí tampoco me agradas…— brome.

— ¿Ah no?— preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

—No…— solté una carcajada.

— ¿Segura…?— puso sus manos en mis costillas para comenzar a hacerme cosquillas.

—N… no… para… para… por…por fav…por favor— apenas podía hablar ya que sentía que me ahogaba, me recosté en el sillón para tratar de liberarme.

Las cosquillas cesaron, cuando note que me miraba con detenimiento el cuello.

—Confía en mi… y dime… eso no es alergia— me dijo mirándome fijamente ahora a los ojos, me puse de pie.

—Creí que no íbamos a hablar de esto…— le dije molesta.

— ¡Es que por qué no me dices!— me dijo desesperado — ¡Antes de irme no los tenias!

—Es que nada… ¡entiéndeme! Es alergia, algo me pico, que se yo…— le dije acelerada.

— ¡Dímelo Mikan! ¿Se aprovechó de ti?— me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 19

POV Mikan

— ¿Quién se aprovechó de ti?— eso no lo pronuncio Koko y mucho menos yo, volteé hacia el umbral y vi que era Natsume, el que entraba a la sala cargado con bolsas.

—Tu idiota…— dijo Koko, mientras se acercaba amenazantemente hacia Natsume, trate de pararlo, tomándolo de la camisa, pero fue inútil, se paro frente de él y lo empujo.

—Mira…— soltó una sarcástica y furiosa carcajada —No se dé que rayos estás hablando…— puso las bolsas en el piso —Pero será mejor que te largues ahora…— le dijo amenazantemente.

—Bueno…— reí nerviosamente mientras me ponía entre los dos, de frente a Koko—Creo que será mejor que te vayas— le dije casi rogando, puse mis manos en su pecho, para hacerlo hacia atrás.

—No… yo no me voy hasta partirle la cara a este…— ni siquiera me miraba, solo a él con una fría mirada, y estaba cien por ciento segura que la mirada de Natsume era igual o más despectiva.

—Genial… no sabes las ganas que tengo de dejarte en el piso— sus voces llenas de rabia, me hacían estremecer.

—Ya basta… déjense de tonterías… Koko vete por favor…— le insistí, pero lejos de hacerme caso, me tomó de la cintura, para levantarme en el aire y hacerme a un lado.

— ¡Koko!— grite cuando vi como le tiraba un golpe a Natsume, este paso el dorso de su mano por debajo de su labio inferior, para limpiar la gota de sangre que había brotado. — ¡Basta!— volví a gritar solo que ahora Natsume le devolvió el golpe.

Todo pasaba tan rápido y a pesar de mis seguidos intentos de separarlos, si no era Koko, era Natsume el que me hacía a un lado.

— ¡Koko! ¡Uno más y no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida!— le grite haciendo que volteara a verme, su ceja y labio sangraban al igual que Natsume.

—No puedo dejar que este tipo se aproveche…— me dijo molesto.

— ¡Pero entiéndeme no me hizo nada!— me puse nuevamente en medio. —Por favor vete…— le volví a pedir. Tomo el cuello de su camisa y limpio sus labios.

—Sabes que te quiero…— me dijo resignado, se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla.

Miro fulminantemente a Natsume una vez mas y salió de la casa, escuche el golpe de la puerta e inmediatamente lleve mis manos hacia mi rosto para ocultarlo. Me sentía terrible.

—Por eso quería hablar contigo… para evitar que le dijeras a medio mundo, que abuse de ti…— me dijo furioso mientras tomaba las bolsas del piso que ahora estaban esparcidas por toda la sala.

—Yo no dije absolutamente nada a nadie…— le dije caminando detrás de él.

—Si claro… ¿entonces por qué este imbécil se me hecho encima?— me gritó.

— ¡Tal vez porque vio las marcas, que estúpidamente dejaste en mi cuello!— le grite igualmente, no iba a permitir que me gritara sin razón.

—Discúlpame… pero tú dejaste las mismas marcas o incluso peor en mi cuello y no estoy quejándome con la primera persona a la que vea— dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

— ¡Ja! Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa…— le dije sarcásticamente.

—Si… ¡tienes la culpa desde haber hecho una fiesta, beber hasta perder el conocimiento y no dejarme ir!— se acercó mientras enumeraba fríamente lo que decía.

— ¿No dejarte ir?— pregunte riendo — ¿Acaso te apunte con la pistola? ¿Te amarre? O ¿Te amenacé para que te quedaras?— ahora, yo enumere con mis dedos.

—Pues uno solo recuerda lo que le conviene…

— ¿Lo que le conviene?— volví a reír —No lo creo… porque nada de lo que sucedió me conviene y aun así recuerdo algunas cosas— dije seca.

— ¿No te conviene?— ahora fue él quien soltó una carcajada —'¡Shh Natsume! ¡Si podemos!'— dijo haciendo una aguda voz, tratando de fingir la mía.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— le dije ahora más que molesta.

— ¡Si un idiota al cual casi violas!

— ¡Brincos dieras!— le dije soltando una sonora carcajada —Sabes que… por qué no te vas… ¡tomate el día! ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novia o algo así?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estas celosa?— se acercó a mi lentamente.

—No tienes tanta suerte…

—No necesito suerte…— seguía acercándose —Sé que te gusto…— esta vez yo no retrocedí, no le demostraría debilidad.

—Si me gustaras, ya te tendría aquí…— levante mi mano mostrándole la palma de mi mano.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Así como yo te tengo a ti?— levanto una de sus cejas mientras sonreía victoriosamente de lado.

—Bien sabes que no es cierto…— le dije riendo, me di media vuelta y camine hacia las escaleras.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 20

POV Mikan

— ¡Hey no hemos terminado!— decía mientras caminaba detrás de mi.

—Sabes no estoy de humor…— le dije con fastidio.

—Es algo que a mí no me interesa…— me dijo —Sabes que el castigo que te estoy dando no es nada a lo que realmente te mereces…— me dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí, evitando que siguiera caminando.

—Hay Natsume… ya no hay nada que me puedas quitar… ¡no tengo auto, dinero, celular y ni siquiera escuela!— le dije sacándole la vuelta.

—Tampoco televisión…— me dijo siguiéndome.

—Está bien…— tome la perilla de la puerta.

—Y de aquí a que me valla, no quiero ver a ese idiota aquí…— se refería a Koko.

— ¿Qué?— le dije mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Como escuchaste…

—Ni siquiera mis padres me prohíben verlo cuando me castigan— le dije molesta, Koko para mí era como un hermano y después de lo sucedido necesitaba hablar con él.

—Pero ahora yo estoy a cargo y él no me agrada…— dijo despectivamente.

—Alguien esta celoso… Natsume tiene celos… celos— comencé a cantar con una tonta tonada, él solo reía fastidiado.

—Si claro…— dijo sarcástico.

—Tiene celos… y se molesta porque tiene celos…— no podía parar de reír por mi improvisada canción.

—Basta…— me dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras nuevamente.

—Muy molesto, alguien me quiere pero no puede, porque tiene celos, celos, celos— seguía cantando y riendo.

— ¡Ya!— me gritó desesperado, mientras que fugazmente me acorralaba contra la pared.

—Alguien está asustada…— comenzó a cantar, mientras seguía acercando su anatomía a la mía.

—No tanto como los celos que sientes…— seguía cantando mientras que él ponía sus brazos a mis costados, apoyándolos contra la pared.

— ¿Celos?— pregunto levantando una de sus cejas.

—Si… acéptalo te deshaces por dentro…— solté una burlona carcajada.

—Te equivocas…— su respiración se mezclaba con la mía —Yo tengo una hermosa novia, cero problemática— podía sentir como su aliento acariciaba mis labios.

Subí mis manos por su cuello, delicadamente para formar un abrazo, su mirada iba de mis ojos a mis labios. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, mas yo mantenía una tranquilidad increíble. Ladee mi cabeza para acoplar nuestros labios. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que mis labios aprisionaran los suyos.

—Entonces por qué no te vas con ella…— susurre en sus labios para después ágilmente escaparme.

Me encerré en mi habitación, no sin antes ponerle candado a la puerta. Me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo.

—Ahh ya me aburrí— dije después de unos minutos. Eran las dos de la tarde, no tenia música, ni televisión y no podía hablar por teléfono.

Me puse de pie y salí hacia la sala, tome el control de la televisión y la encendí, para después acostarme en un sillón. Cambiaba rápidamente los canales hasta que por fin encontré una película que logro captar mi atención.

—Mikan abre la puerta…— me indico Natsume desde la cocina cuando se escuchó el timbre.

—Yo no espero a nadie.

— ¡Hey! ¿ que haces viendo la televisión? ¡Estas CAS-TI-GA-DA!— me reclamó, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y seguido escuche un —Hola—

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto Natsume sorprendido.

— ¿Que no te alegra ver a tu novia?— le contestó la dueña del 'hola' ósea… Hitomi.

—Si… pero te dije que aquí no— lograba escuchar toda la conversación.

— ¿Hey que te paso en el labio?— le preguntó.

—No es nada…— le dijo cortante.

—Es que no se… pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo o a mi casa—dijo con su aguda y molesta voz — ¡Anda! Deja a la estúpida esa… — estaba por ponerme de pie y hacerle lo mismo que a Luna, pero me tranquilicé – ¡No Mikan! ¡Dos peleas en un día, no! – además si lo hacía, Natsume no se iría y arruinaría mi plan.

Seguí como si no hubiera escuchado nada y miraba con atención la película.

—Mikan voy a salir, ¡pórtate bien!— me dijo parado en el umbral mientras se ponía su chaqueta. No le respondí, solo espere a que saliera de la casa para correr escaleras arriba y cambiarme de ropa. Tome la bolsa, pero no tenía sentido llevarla, no traía absolutamente nada, así que la deje.

Sin hacer ruido salí de la casa, tenía que hablar con Koko.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, solo haría unos cuantos minutos de camino, y para regresar le diría que me trajera o le quitaría dinero para un taxi. Tenía suficiente tiempo, seguramente Natsume llegaría hasta tarde y más si no llevaba su auto.

— ¡Mikan, pero mira que linda estas!— me dijo la madre de Koko cuando me vio, sonreí sonrojada y salude —Buscas a Koko ¿cierto?— me preguntó sonriente — ¡Pero pasa!— me dijo amablemente.

Después de unos minutos vi que venía bajando las escaleras, me miro extrañado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— me preguntó.

—Natsume salió y vine…— reí —Es que quería hablar contigo…— le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

—Siéntate…— me dijo después de soltar una risa...

—Mira… con Natsume no paso nada… yo sé que estaba algo pasada esa noche pero créeme nada sucedió— le explique, no era del todo cierto, pero si la gran mayoría.

—Es que no me da confianza ese tipo…— me dijo con cara de desagrado.

—Pero a mis padres si…— le dije —Yo no lo escogí si no ellos, así que por algo debe de ser…— le sonreí.

—Entonces discúlpame…— me dijo apenado —Discúlpame por golpear a tu novio…— soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No es mi novio!— reí junto con él.

—Pero sé que te gusta… y eso si lo puedo jurar— levanto sus cejas rápidamente.

—Tiene novia— le dije mirando hacia el piso —Y es un idiota…— ambos reímos.

—No llores…— me dijo con voz tierna.

— ¡No estoy llorando!— seguíamos riendo.

—Vamos te invito un helado…— me dijo poniéndose de pie.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, me divertía mucho estar con él. Seguíamos ahogados de risas hasta que mire su reloj.

— ¡Koko!— dije alarmada — ¡Son las siete de la noche!

—No puede ser…— abrió sus ojos como platos — ¡Ya deberías de estar dormida niña!

—Cállate y llévame a casa…— le dije riendo.

Subimos a su auto y en unos minutos ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, me despedí y baje del auto. El auto de Natsume ahí seguía, pero no me alarme porque se había ido en el auto de la bruja de Hitomi.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 21

POV Mikan

—Ho…hola…— dije riendo nerviosamente sin avanzar un paso, me miraba sumamente molesto, baje mi mirada hacia el piso y comencé a jugar tímidamente con mis dedos, permanecía en silencio, aproveche cuando tapo su rostro con frustración y corrí, pero fue totalmente inútil, me atrapó y me regresó a donde estaba desde un inicio.

— ¿No te quedó claro lo que te dije?— me pregunto fríamente —No televisión, no teléfono, no salidas y no ÉL…— dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras.

—Ya te dije Natsume… — le dije mientras me armaba de valor y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, solo que él nuevamente me impedía el paso —Él es como de la familia, así que lo veré cuando yo quiera— esto último se lo dije a unos centímetros de distancia, ahora yo también molesta.

— ¡Y yo ya te dije que él que está a cargo soy YO!— me dijo subiendo el tono.

— ¡Pero por qué no puedo hablar con él!— yo también subí el tono de mi voz.

— ¡Porque simplemente no quiero!

—Dame una buena razón y tal vez lo piense…— le dije mientras volvía a caminar, pero me tomo por el brazo.

— ¡¿Que quieres que te diga?!— me gritó — ¡Que me pone mal! ¡Que me molesta verlo tan cerca de ti! ¡Que no me gusta la forma en la que te mira, ni como te abraza! ¡¿Eso quieres que te diga?! — decía desesperado, yo solo abrí mis ojos a tope.

— ¿C… como?— tartamudee nerviosa.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tenias razón! ¡Los celos me carcomen por dentro! — Comenzó a acercarse y automáticamente comencé a retroceder.

—P…pero tu… tienes novia…— volví a tartamudear.

—Terminé con ella…— se acercó más a mi.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo seguir engañándome…— posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y otra en mi cuello, para después acoplar nuestros labios, sus suaves labios succionaban los míos, no pude evitarlo y seguí el beso, su miembro bucal entro en mi boca, para buscar al mío y envolverse en una increíble guerra. Subí mis manos a su nuca, donde comencé a jugar con su cabello, su mano que reposaba sobre mi cuello ahora se encontraba en mi cintura, formando un abrazo. Mis pulmones aclamaban por oxigeno y al parecer los de él también ya que se separó de mis labios, para recargarlos de aire vital. Se volvió a acercar a mis labios, pero esta vez corrí mi rostro. Sus ojos color rubí se posaron sobre los míos, buscando una respuesta de mi accionar. Aunque la verdad ni siquiera yo tenía una respuesta concreta.

-Natsume… yo… yo… yo no te entiendo…— le dije mirando hacia el piso —Primero me besas y me entero de que tienes novia, después me besas teniendo novia y... yo… yo no te comprendo— tome sus manos que aun se encontraban en mi cintura y suavemente las puse en sus costados. Subí las escaleras hasta que llegue a mi habitación. Después de cambiarme me deje caer sobre el acolchado. No sabía ni que pensar, tal vez me había dicho la verdad, pero ¿si no lo era? ¿Si solo estaba jugando conmigo, o si se estaba vengando por lo que yo lo había hecho pasar?

Y además por que terminaría con su novia de veinte o veintidós años, por una chica de diecisiete, que además, es ilegal si llega a pasar algo.

_FLASH BACK_

—_Hey… que dijimos de las peleas…— susurró sensualmente en mi oído derecho, yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardiaco al igual que mi respiración, Se separó un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la más mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros._

_Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que su hermosa mirada color carmín me hipnotizó por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios._

_Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Seguía pensando en las cosas que habían pasado con él, y llegue a la clara conclusión de que tal vez si me gustaba y por esa misma razón era importante no dar mi brazo a torcer sin saber si realmente siente algo por mí. De un momento a otro caí en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté ya que los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas e iban directo a mi rostro. Frote mis ojos antes de abrirlos para evitar ser cegada momentáneamente, mire el reloj eran las diez de la mañana, -¡Se me hizo tarde!- pensé asustada, pero después recordé que por dos largas semanas no asistiría a clases. Me senté sobre la cama y estire mis brazos, haciendo sonar algunos de mis huesos, Ya que estaba completamente despierta me puse de pie y camine hacia el baño.

Abrí la llave para que se llenara la tina, pero antes deje caer jabón líquido especial, para que formara espuma. Cuando la tina estaba llena de agua y burbujas entre...

Si una ducha me tranquilizaba, un baño lo hacía doblemente.

Después de aclarar mi mente, más bien de tratar de aclarar mi mente, salí. Tome un short de mezclilla y una playera de tirantes blanca.

Respire profundamente antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, solo salía porque mi estomago pedía a gritos que lo alimentara. – ¿Y si esta abajo? -una voz en mi interior preguntó —Hablare con él y le diré lo que pienso— le conteste casi susurrando.

Suspire y abrí la puerta, apenas salí y vi que venía saliendo de su habitación.

—Nat…— dije justo cuando paso por enfrente de mí, pero siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear a verme...

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia. Me gustaría agradecer a nekomini, Sakura Aldana, Guest, Shironeko, Cami07, sakuraXmikan17, curo neko, anita-nita97, yatsushiro, Ritsuka-Sama69 y a lilita19. Gracias por comentar. Perdón por el retraso.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 22

POV Mikan

Abrí mis ojos como platos. O padecía sordera o me ignoro por completo. No había nada que pensar, la segunda opción era más que obvia. Aún sorprendida por su bipolaridad, camine hacia donde había caminado él, que seguramente era hacia la cocina.

Entre a la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba, se encontraba bajando un vaso de la alacena. Me pare a un lado de la barra. Ya que tenía el vaso de cristal entre sus manos, se dio la media vuelta y me miró, pero sin hacer un solo gesto, quitó su mirada para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar una jarra llena con jugo de naranja. Puso el vaso en la barra para comenzar a verter el liquido en el. Yo me limitaba a verlo con detenimiento.

—Nat… Natsume… ¿Podemos hablar?— le pregunte cuando terminó de servir el jugo pero este volvió a ignorarme olímpicamente, tomando la jarra para volver a guardarla en el refrigerador.

Tomo el vaso ahora lleno y mientras bebía, caminaba para salir de la cocina.

- ¡Pero, ¿es que quien demonios lo entiende?!- grite en mi interior, reteniendo las inmensas ganas de gritárselo en la cara. Primero me besa, tiene novia, me besa teniendo novia, me besa después de terminar con su novia, me dice que le gusto y ahora parece que no existo, simplemente era inútil tratar de comprenderlo.

Me senté en una de las sillas y recargue mis brazos en la mesa, para después ocultar mi rostro. Después de darle a mí estomago lo que necesitaba, salí de la cocina, estas dos semanas sí que se pasarían lentamente, sin colegio, castigada y Natsume no me habla.

Decidí leer un libro, no es algo que me agrade mucho, pero ya que no hay nada más que hacer, ya que estaba frio como para entrar a la piscina, así que fui al despacho de mi padre y del gran estante, tome el libro que mas llamo mi atención.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

El tiempo pasaba lento, Natsume llevaba una semana completa sin hablarme, por más de que trataba hacerlo enojar o reír, o cualquier cosa para que me hablara era inútil.

_FLASH BACK_

_Tome el teléfono, ya que seguramente me regañaría o me diría que lo dejara ahí, marque el número de la casa de Sumire, ya que tenía más de una semana de no hablar con ella._

— _¡Sumire!— dije alegre cuando contesto mi amiga._

— _¡Mikan!— contesto igual._

—_Tenemos tanto que platicar…_

—_Lo sé…— rió — ¿Y cómo va tu castigo?— voltee y vi que Natsume se acercaba._

—_Me aburro como no tienes una idea…— le dije riendo —Hey ¿qué haces…?— le reclame a Natsume cuando tomo el teléfono — ¡No!— desconectó los cables y se llevo el teléfono dejándome solo con la bocina, la cual obviamente no tenia línea. —Ahh— bufe furiosa…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Sabes que Mikan ya no le voy a insistir… si no me quiere hablar que no lo haga, en realidad no me interesa- me hable a mi misma mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Llegue al último escalón y me encontré con él. Como ya era de costumbre, me miro con su engreída, prepotente y despectiva mirada.

Estaba por seguir caminando, pero por mi orgullo, que algunos días atrás había doblado para tratar de que me hablara, decidí enfrentarlo.

—Sabes que Natsume…— le dije ya bastante fastidiada —Si me hablas o no es algo que me viene y me va…— lo apunte con mi dedo índice amenazantemente —Pero tus caras me tienen hasta acá— dije señalando mi cuello mientras mi tono aumentaba —Así que tú, tus caras y tu obvia inmadurez pueden irse mucho a la...

—Inmadurez…— me interrumpió y soltó una carcajada – ¿Qué? ¿Me habló?-pregunte en mi interior sorprendida

—Si…— le conteste aun alterada —Ignorarme, hacerme caras… eres un idiota…

—Discúlpame señorita 'Soy-la-más-delicada-y-sensible-del-mundo'— me dijo con una mezcla de burla y enojo — ¿Que quieres? ¿Qué te siga hablando como si nada?— subía su tono —Te dije lo que sentía, y lo que había hecho por ti… ¿Y tú qué haces?— ya era bastante notable su enojo —¡Te fuiste! Y me dejaste como estúpido ahí parado— señalo justamente donde estábamos esa ocasión...

— ¡Ja!— dije sarcásticamente — ¿Y qué esperabas?— le pregunte obvia —'Hay si Nat, que bueno que la dejaste ¿Vamos a mi habitación?'— Le dije haciendo otro tono de voz —Discúlpame pero yo no soy igual de fácil, como las demás chicas a las que estas acostumbrado…

— ¡Eso no era lo que quería que me contestaras! ¡Pudiste decirme No!— reclamó —Pero igual que la otra vez, ¡te fuiste!— ahora se refriera a lo que había sucedido en la cocina.

— ¡Y tenias novia!— le grite —Creo que no pude haber hecho nada mejor que irme…

—Ni siquiera sabes…— se acercó a mi —Cuando te bese no tenia novia, ¡Sino tenlo por seguro que no lo hubiera hecho!— ambos nos mirábamos fulminantemente.

— ¿Entonces esa tipa?— le pregunte levantando una de mis cejas.

—Yo salía con ella hace tiempo, tres meses antes que viniera aquí ¡terminamos!— lo miraba sin entender —Al día siguiente de que te bese y como ya es de costumbre te fuiste… me encontré con Hitomi, me dijo que quería que regresáramos, así que acepte. Tú no querías nada conmigo, era mejor que estuviera con Hitomi y no ilusionarme contigo…

—Yo…— trate de contestarle pero me había dejado sin palabras, yo lo había hecho volver con esa estúpida, porque pensó que lo había rechazado.

—No digas nada...—rio —Si quieres te puedes ir corriendo…— soltó una carcajada antes de darse la media vuelta.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 23

POV Mikan

—Para que irme corriendo si tu lo estás haciendo…— le dije firmemente sin moverme del lugar en donde estaba.

— ¿Yo?— soltó una carcajada se dio nuevamente media vuelta, para quedar frente a mí, solo que ahora a unos metros de distancia —No lo creo… yo aclaré— remarco la última palabra —Las cosas antes de irme… cosa que tú NUNCA— volvió a remarcar —Pudiste hacer…

— ¡Pero lo intente… y tú decidiste ignorarme toda la semana!— volteé hacia la cocina y pude ver que todas las de limpieza, cocina e incluyendo al jardinero miraban la escena. Natsume volteo y los fulminó con la mirada, inmediatamente todos volvieron a realizar sus tareas. —Es mas… tienes razón hagamos de cuenta de que no 'aclare' nada y olvida todo…— le dije ya desesperada, me di media vuelta y comencé a subir los escalones.

—Lo ves…— me gritó subiendo detrás de mi —Esa es tu 'maravillosa' forma de resolver problemas— yo seguía subiendo sin voltear atrás —Solo te interesas por ti misma.

— ¿Y tú?— me detuve para enfrentarlo —Intentaste conmigo… viste que no funcionó, te fuiste con la otra…— le dije ya que él, era el menos indicado para decirme esas cosas —Y ahora que… terminaste con ella, vienes conmigo y quieres que actúe de lo más normal… no me hagas reír…— le dije para volver a retomar mi camino.

— ¡Y ya te lo dije! ¡Me equivoque y por eso termine con ella!— se quedó parado donde mismo —Ves… ni siquiera me escuchas…— reprochó —No sé cómo me pude fijar en una egocéntrica, engreída y chiflada como tu…

—Te falto inmadura y malcriada…— le dije antes de entrar a mi habitación y cerrar de un fuerte golpe la puerta.

Me fui directamente a mi cama, para esconder mi cara en una de las grandes almohadas, para poder sacar todo mi enojo y frustración con un fuerte grito, que gracias a la almohada solo fue audible para mí.

Ya que estuve más tranquila me recosté mirando hacia el techo, era inútil que Natsume y yo pudiéramos mantener una plática sin gritarnos u ofendernos, y aún más ridículo era pensar que él y yo podríamos tener una relación sentimental. Nuestros caracteres son tan parecidos que chocamos horrible.

— ¿Qué?— me preguntó Sumire impresionada.

—Si…— le conteste sin ánimos —Llevamos una semana sin hablarnos…— le conté —Bueno él no me habla desde hace dos semanas, solo un día discutimos y desde entonces parece que ni siquiera nos conocemos.

— ¿Y porque discutieron?— me preguntó.

—Por una estupidez…— le dije sin interés, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre el tema.

— ¡Cuéntame!— me dijo ansiosa yo solo reí.

—Me dijo que le gustaba…— le dije rápidamente.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto sorprendida y emocionada — ¿Y su novia? ¿Y porque pelearon?

— Me dijo que había terminado con su novia… me beso y yo no supe qué hacer ni que decir, y nuevamente hui…— le conté mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

— ¡Es que tú estás loca! ¿Sabes?— me dijo casi gritando, ignorando que estábamos en plena clase de biología.

—Shh…— le dije riendo para evitar que nos regañara el profesor.

— ¡Es que Mikan ese hombre es igual o incluso más orgulloso que tú!… ¿tienes una idea de lo que le debió haber costado decirte eso?— susurró mientras se ocultaba para que no se dieran cuenta de que hablábamos.

—Pero…— pensé pero ninguna escusa llego a mi mente, claramente no la había. Yo había exagerado. Suspire —Tienes razón…— le dije apenada, pero agradecida, Sumire siempre me hacía pensar antes de actuar, pero en esos días no estaba conmigo para tranquilizarme.

— ¿Y qué harás?— me preguntó aunque claramente conocía la respuesta.

—Puede ser que considere pedirle dis…disculpas— Sumire automáticamente sonrió...

Las clases como de costumbre pasaban más que rápido, solo que ahora iba algo atrasada debido a las dos semanas en las que no asistí a clases.

—Sumire tienes que prestarme todos los apuntes…— le dije en tono de suplica ya cuando llegamos a su casa, ya que Natsume no me había devuelto mi auto habíamos ido caminando.

—Si…— me dijo abriendo su bolsa para sacar unas libretas.

—Gracias…— le dije feliz —Te las regresare mañana.

Nos despedimos para después yo seguir el camino hacia mi casa -Hablare con él- pensé segura, bueno no del todo, ya que la última vez que dije que hablaría con el… terminó en pelea.

Llegue a mi casa, saque las llaves de mi bolsa para poder entrar, recorrí el living hasta llegar a la sala buscando a Natsume, más no estaba. Llegue a las escaleras y lo encontré, venia bajando, llego al último escalón y me miro.

—Quiero hablar contigo…— dijimos al unisonó.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 24

POV Mikan

—Está bien dime…— me dijo Natsume serio.

—No… tu primero— le conteste.

—Ya tu dime…— insistió.

—No… tu primero, luego dices que soy egocéntrica…— ¡RAYOS!- pensé molesta, vengo con la intención de arreglar las cosas y a la primera que abro la boca es para atacar.

—Es que lo eres…— me dijo despectivamente.

—Hay… sabes que, olvídalo— le dije molesta.

—No será difícil…— dijo mientras volvía a caminar hacia la sala y yo comenzaba a subir las escaleras – ¡Eres una idiota!- me reclame a mi misma – ¡Vas a regresar y arreglaras las cosas!- una voz en mi interior me llamo la atención. Tenía toda la razón, no podíamos seguir así. Me di la media vuelta y camine hacia donde él estaba.

—Natsume lo… lo siento— dije mirando hacia el piso, pero pude notar como volteaba a verme —Siento haber actuado de esa manera y no haberte explicado las cosas— seguía hablando y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad con la que decía las cosas —Normalmente suelo actuar antes de pensar, sé que está mal, pero así soy yo— seguía mirando al piso al mismo tiempo que jugaba con mis dedos —No creo ser egocéntrica y mucho menos engreída, eso es muy diferente al orgullo, el cual decidí tirar a la basura por un momento… eres a la primer persona a la que le pido disculpas…— respire profundamente ya que mis pulmones se habían vaciado debido a mi rapidez para hablar —Así que lo siento y ya es todo…— levante mi mirada y me encontré con un Natsume totalmente anonadado. Hice un intento de sonrisa y me di media vuelta para dirigirme hacia las escaleras.

—Hey…— escuche que me llamó y deje de caminar para darme la media vuelta y ver para que me llamaba. Me miraba igual de sorprendido, después de unos segundos camino hacia mí, por alguna razón me sentí intimidada y baje mi mirada, pero este me tomo de la barbilla y levanto mi rostro, con cuidado lo giró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, semejando que buscaba algo.

—Tú no eres Mikan…— dijo serio tratando de no reírse.

—Anda búrlate…— le dije ofendida mientras volvía a retomar mi camino hacia mi habitación.

—Hey, no me estoy burlando…— me dijo tiernamente cuando volvió a llegar a mi lado —Gracias por las disculpas…— me dijo sonriente tomándome del brazo —Yo también debí de haberte explicado antes de intentar algo…— le sonreí.

—Entonces…— alargué divertida — ¿Amigos? — le dije tendiendo mi mano hacia él.

— ¿Amigos?— preguntó… ¿inconforme? — ¿Doblas tu orgullo y me pides disculpas… solo para que seamos…'Amigos'?— me miraba sin entender.

—Pues… si— conteste fingiendo nervios, ya que claramente entendía a lo que se refería, o más bien logre entender lo que esperaba.

—Ah…— dijo desilusionado —Entonces… amigos…— dijo tratando de sonar alegre mientras tomaba mi mano. Le sonreí nuevamente, estaba por soltar mi mano, pero yo al contrario, tome la suya con más fuerza y lo atraje hacia mí. Ahora yo tenía la iniciativa.

Me miró divertido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, pase su mano por mi cintura para después dejarla en mi espalda formando un abrazo, subí mis manos a sus mejillas para así capturar sus carnosos labios en un apasionado beso. Inmediatamente me siguió.

Mordía mis labios con delicadeza para después acariciar con la punta de su lengua mis labios. Me torturaba. Necesitaba probar su lengua pero él no me compartía, solo me la presumía pasándola por mis labios entre besos. Ya desesperada pase mis brazos por su cuello, dejándolos reposar en su nuca. Comencé a besarlo con más intensidad y así lograr que Natsume imitara mi actuar. Me autorizó el acceso a su cavidad, donde su lengua y la mía desataron una pelea en la cual ninguna pensaba darse por vencida. Jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, mientras que él acariciaba mi cintura por encima de mi blusa. El continuo roce de sus labios con los míos era lo mejor que existía, era tan deleitante que podía pasar el día completo haciéndolo. Pero mi deseo fue interrumpido por una falsa tos.

—Siento interrumpirlos…— dijo apenada una de las de mantenimiento, provocando que Natsume y yo nos separáramos bruscamente —Pero es que su padre está en la línea…— dijo tratando de no reírse...

—He… si gra… gracias… contestare en mi habitación— dije apenada tapando mis labios que seguramente habían adoptado un intenso color rojo, tal y como los de Natsume.

—S…si… y yo iré a… abajo— dijo igualmente de apenado mientras comenzábamos a caminar contrariamente.

Entre a mi habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de un profundo suspiro, levante la bocina del teléfono.

— ¡Papa!— conteste emocionada.

— ¡Hija! ¿Como estas?

—Bien… ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Cuándo regresan?— no me había dado cuenta de cuánto los extrañaba, por estar peleando con Natsume.

—Muy bien… mucho trabajo… y aún no lo sabemos…— contestó en orden cada una de mis preguntas — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llevas con Natsume?— me preguntó seriamente.

—No lo soporto… solo quiero que regresen lo más pronto posible para que se valla…

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 25

POV Mikan

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llevas con Natsume?— me preguntó seriamente.

—No lo soporto… solo quiero que regresen lo más pronto posible para que se valla…

—Entonces seguro que todo está bajo control…— dijo alegre mi padre.

—No… no me deja hacer nada divertido— le dije haciendo una voz de niña pequeña.

—Sabia que él era buena elección…— dijo seguro —Bueno hija… le diré a tu madre cuando llegue que te marque…

—Está bien…— le dije feliz —Los amo— fue lo último que dije antes de colgar, me di la vuelta para ir hacia afuera de mi habitación y buscar a Natsume, pero al parecer él se me había adelantado ya que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—''No lo soporto''— levanto una de sus cejas —''Regresen lo más pronto para que se valla''— soltó una fría carcajada —No cambias— dijo molesto y se dio la vuelta para irse por el pasillo. Había escuchado la llamada. Todo lo que yo había dicho, bueno mentido. En cuanto reaccione, salí corriendo de mi habitación.

— ¿Natsume?— dije mientras daba dos ligeros golpes sobre la puerta de su habitación —Natsume… ábreme— le dije ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. —Déjame explicarte…

— ¡Ja!— soltó una sarcástica carcajada — ¿Que me vas a explicar?— abrió la puerta — ¿Que finges que te gusto para que te devuelva el auto? O ¿Para hacer otra fiesta?— me miraba despectivamente.

—No…— le dije seria, no me gustaba para nada como me hablaba, estaba a punto de darme la media vuelta y tirar a la basura nuestros cinco minutos de reconciliación. Respire profundo y pensé antes lo que estaba por decir y no arruinarlo como las otras veces. — Cuando te tranquilices y si es que se te llega a dar la gana de escucharme… hablamos— sonreí forzadamente y me di la vuelta. - ¿Esa fui yo?-pregunte extrañada en mi interior. Esperaba que me reclamara por irme, pero al contrario solo escuche como cerraba la puerta nuevamente.

Resignada entre a mi habitación, donde pase todo el día. Ya que claramente a Natsume no le dieron las mínimas ganas de escucharme.

Me puse un short y una blusa de tirantes para dormir, para después acomodarme debajo de las sabanas y en cuestión de segundos caer en un profundo sueño.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Me desperté por el constante cosquilleo que sentía en mi mejilla, que poco a poco se desviaban a mis labios, delineando delicadamente el margen de estos. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con Natsume. Quien era el responsable del cosquilleo que me provocaban sus suaves caricias que hacía con el torso de sus dedos. Al verme despierta me sonrió y ceso las caricias.

— ¿Te había dicho antes que eres hermosa?— me dijo mirándome fijamente.

—Engreída, chiflada, malcriada, inmadura, egocéntrica…— enumere con los dedos —No… creo que no me lo habías dicho— le dije haciéndolo reír, mientras miraba hacia el piso apenado.

—Entonces supongo que solo lo pensé…— seguía mirando hacia abajo.

—Natsume…— le llame haciendo que subiera su mirada —Si le dije eso a mi padre es porque lo conozco…— le explique —Si le digo que nos llevamos bien, inmediatamente contrata a otro…— sonrió mostrándome su perfecta dentadura.

— ¿Entonces no quieres que me valla?— levantó su ceja izquierda mientras se comenzaba a acercar.

—No…— le dije mientras me hacía a un lado y movía las sabanas para que entrara junto conmigo, rió por mí accionar. Se acomodó a un lado de mi y me abrazo por la cintura para después pegarme a su cuerpo, igual me abrace a su torso y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro, para poder ocultar mi rostro en su cuello y poder aspirar su delicioso y varonil aroma.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, me divertía mucho con él, llevábamos una semana de que nos hicimos 'amigos'.

— ¡Natsume! ¡Bájame!— le grite desesperada.

—No lo creo…— dijo riendo mientras caminaba conmigo en brazos hacia el jardín.

— ¡Natsume! — Alargue pataleando cuando vi que se dirigía a la piscina y se paraba en el borde —Solo fue una broma…— solté una carcajada —Además creo que te ves sexy con bigote, barba y lentes…— volví a reír.

_FLSH BACK_

_Natsume se había quedado completamente dormido, y yo simplemente no lograba dormirme, me puse de pie y baje por un vaso de agua a la cocina._

_Ya con mi vaso en la mano subí de nuevo a mi habitación, camine por el lado donde estaba Natsume para dejar el vaso en la mesa de noche. Me senté con cuidado a un lado para admirarlo, irradiaba tranquilidad verlo así. Volví a tomar el vaso y por accidente cayeron mis plumas, lápices y marcadores de la mesa. Me agache para levantarlos, mire una vez más a Natsume que dormía plácidamente y después dirigí mi mirada a los marcadores que traía en mis manos. Guarde todos excepto el negro. Lo destape y dibuje en el rostro de Natsume un gracioso bigote, un poco de barba, unos lentes y un pequeño corazón en su mejilla derecha._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

—Y a mí me pareces sexy mojada…— me dijo mientras mecía sus brazos como para lanzarme a la alberca pero no lo hacía.

— Es que no podía dormir…— le dije mirándolo tiernamente.

—Ni creas que esa cara me convence…— me dijo aunque yo estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo convencería.

— ¿Ni esto?— le dije sensualmente antes de atrapar sus labios, me siguió el beso, era un beso tranquilo que poco a poco se volvía salvaje, pero antes de que se transformara por completo me separe de sus labios no sin antes dar una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior. Terminó de saborear el beso pasando su lengua por sus labios, primero el inferior y luego el superior.

—Está bien… me convenciste…— me dijo bajándome, sin soltarme toque el piso con las puntas de mis pies y así me quede para poder a alcanzar nuevamente los labios de Natsume y dar un corto beso sobre ellos.

—Vamos adentro…— me dijo sonriente mientras me tomaba de la mano, estaba por caminar y olvide que estaba parada sobre el borde de la piscina, y de un momento a otro estaba dentro de la piscina.

— ¡Natsume!— le grite tratando de sonar molesta pero no lo logre, una fuerte carcajada se escapó de mis labios...

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 26

POV Mikan

— ¡Natsume!— le grite tratando de sonar molesta pero no lo logre, una fuerte carcajada se escapó de mis labios.

— ¡Yo no hice nada!— dijo riendo —Tú sola caíste…

—Hay pero que lindo…— ¿Amigo… novio? —Que eres Natsume —le dije sarcásticamente —Ayúdame…— le dije mientras estiraba mis brazos para que me ayudara a salir.

—Me vas a querer tirar…— dijo riendo desconfiado, lo mire seriamente.

— ¿No me vas a ayudar?— le pregunte retóricamente, me sonrió mientras se hincaba para tomarme de los brazos y ayudarme a salir.

Se sacudió las pequeñas gotas que le habían caído y me tomo de la mano, pero yo lo solté rápidamente.

—Espera…— le dije mientras fingía que buscaba algo en la piscina.

— ¿Qué pasa?— me preguntó.

—Mi pulsera…— le dije mientras tomaba mi muñeca derecha.

— ¿Como era?— preguntó mientras se acercaba al borde de la alberca.

—Es… rosa con blanco, con un conejito…— le dije mientras seguía semejando que la buscaba.

—No logro verla…— seguía buscando.

—Tal vez desde adentro…— le dije provocando que rápidamente volteara pero esta vez yo fui más rápida y lo empuje por la espalda para que callera al agua. Lamentablemente no me moví rápidamente y me alcanzó a tomar de la muñeca, haciendo que ambos cayéramos.

— ¡Eres una tramposa!— me dijo riendo mientras agitaba su cabeza para sacar el exceso de agua.

— ¿Por qué tramposa?— pregunte ingenua —Solo te quería ayudar a despintarte los bigotes…— le dije acercándome a él.

—Por eso me gustas…— tomo mi mano y me acerco a él. Lo abrace por el cuello, después de que me envolviera en sus brazos al mismo tiempo de que me alzaba para quedar a la misma altura. Saque una de mis manos de su cuello y comencé a limpiar su rostro haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de marcador, mientras que él me miraba con detenimiento, como si guardara en su memoria cada centímetro cuadrado de mi rostro. Lo mire a los ojos, esa mirada rojo carmín que antes me producía enormes cantidades de enojo al simple instante que se conectaba con la mía, y que ahora me hacia desfallecer.

Poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros fue disminuyendo hasta que la eliminamos por completo al unir nuestros labios en un exquisito beso.

— ¿Tienes frio?— me preguntó separándose de mí, ya que seguramente había sentido mi estremecer.

—Algo…— mentí, tenía bastante frio, estábamos en pleno Septiembre no era tanto el frio, pero había un fuerte aire, además de que ya estaba obscureciendo.

—Salgamos…— me dijo y obedecí, tome su mano y salimos.

Caminamos por toda la casa en silencio para nada incomodo, el tomaba mi mano y de vez en cuando hacia caricias con sus dedos. Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.

—Iré a ducharme y cambiarme…— me dijo para después besar mis labios con una lentitud delirante.

Entre a mi habitación aún algo desconcentrada por el beso, tome mi pijama que constaba de un short y una blusa de tirantes, entre al baño. Después de una ducha me vestí y cepille mi cabello. Salí esperando encontrar a Natsume, ya que todas las noches dormíamos juntos, pero no estaba.

Comencé a acomodar las sabanas y las almohadas, cuando sentí que dos manos se posaban en mi cintura, una sonrisa se dibujo automáticamente en mi rostro, mientras que me abrazaba, con una mano corrió a un lado los tirantes de mi blusa y de mi sostén para dar un lento beso en mi hombro y después volverlos a acomodar en su lugar.

Vestía un pantalón a cuadros rojos con negro y una camisa negra, la cual dejaba al descubierto sus bien marcados brazos. Lo tome de la mano y lo guie para que me siguiera a la cama, nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas, me acomode como siempre en su hombro cerca de una de mis partes favoritas de su anatomía. Su cuello.

— ¿Tienes sueño?— me preguntó mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba mi brazo...

—Nop…— le conteste divertida — Supongo que tu tampoco— le dije obvia ya que había dormido toda la tarde.

—No…— dijo riendo —Pero creo que no me volveré a dormir cuando tú estés despierta, a menos que necesite un disfraz— me dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

—Hay…— alargue —Solo fue una pequeña broma…— le dije inocente.

—Pues si pero…— estaba por decirme cuando escuche que mi celular sonaba desde el mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta. Volteé a verlo y vi como la luz de la pantalla alumbraba parte de la pared y del techo.

—No contestes…— me dijo en tono de suplica.

—Natsume…— alargue —Puede ser algo importante…— le dije riendo.

—Si es importante ya llamara de nuevo— me dijo mientras me apegaba mas a él, para evitar que escapara, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

—Está bien…— dije ya que había dejado de sonar —Pero si vuelve a timbrar…— no pude terminar la oración cuando el pequeño aparato electrónico volvió a emitir ese sonido, solo que esta vez era de un mensaje. Volteé a verlo aguantando la risa, y él me miraba haciendo un puchero. Me provocaba tanta ternura…

—Natsume…— alargue nuevamente —Me paro, lo tomo y regreso… no me tardo ni dos minutos…— le dije mientras le llenaba de cortos besos.

Resignado me soltó, para que pudiera tomar el celular, rápido me puse de pie y tome el celular.

—Espero que sea Sumire…— dijo serio —Si no, tendrás que explicarme porque te llaman a esta hora— sus celos eran reconocibles a cientos de kilómetros.

Deje de mirar el celular para voltearlo a ver mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama.

— ¿Natsume, estás celoso?— le pregunte mientras apoyaba mis rodillas en la cama para después comenzar a gatear hacia él. Se sentó sobre el acolchado y con un rápido movimiento logro que yo terminara recostada, sostenía mis brazos a mis costados, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello, solo lo rosaba con la punta de su nariz, haciendo que su respiración me acariciara provocando a mis hormonas.

— ¿Y que si lo estoy?— susurró sensualmente en mi oído, al mismo tiempo daba ligeras mordidas en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Yo solo…— trate de decir cuando ya se había apoderado de mi celular — ¡Natsume Hyuga!— le dije sentándome — ¡Devuélvemelo!— le indique seriamente, pero ignorando mi indicación, miro la pantalla la cual decía 'Una llamada perdida de: Koko'…

—Koko…— dijo con fastidio, me regreso el celular y se volvió a acostar, cruzó sus brazos sobre su almohada y se volteo. Se había molestado.

Mire el mensaje que también era de Koko y reí 'Sumire aceptó salir conmigo… deséame suerte' presioné responder y escribí 'No necesitas que te la desee, ¡se que la tendrás!'. Apague el celular y lo deje sobre la mesa de noche. Volteé y Natsume seguía en la misma posición.

—Natsume…— le llame mientras acomodaba su cabello el cual ya estaba un poco más largo, pero igual me fascinaba. Pero no hubo respuesta de su parte —'Sumire aceptó salir conmigo, deséame suerte'— cite lo que decía el mensaje —Eso decía…— di un beso en su brazo y me recosté dándole la espalda tal y como él lo hacía conmigo.

No quería que se molestara conmigo, pero no le explicaría más. Ni siquiera tiene por que pedirme explicaciones. No es mi novio, al menos yo no recuerdo que hubiéramos quedado en ese término.

Un constante movimiento en la cama me saco de mis pensamientos, de pronto sentí que Natsume me abrazaba.

—Perdóname pero es que no me gusta que te hable tanto…— me dijo acariciando mi estomago.

—Sabes bien que entre él y yo no hay absolutamente nada y no me gusta que me trates así, cuando yo cambie mi forma de ser por ti…— le dije sincera, ya que yo había dejado mi orgullo y berrinches a un lado para que no peleáramos, pero él a la primera saca a relucir su bipolaridad.

—Es que solo te quiero para mi…— me dijo mientras me hacía que girara para quedar frente a frente.

—Eres un tonto…— le dije riendo pasando mis brazos por su cuello y poder unir nuestros labios, sin siquiera pedir autorización, adentro su carnosa y exquisita lengua en mi boca, tanto como su lengua y la mía debatían en una pequeña guerrilla, tan satisfactoria como las caricias que Natsume proporcionaba sobre mi pierna…

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTA: La última mitad del capítulo contiene LEMMON. Si no te agrada esto, por favor abstente de leerlo. **

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 27

POV Mikan

—Eres un tonto…— le dije riendo pasando mis brazos por su cuello, para así poder unir nuestros labios, sin siquiera pedir autorización, adentro su carnosa y exquisita lengua en mi boca, tanto como su lengua y la mía debatían en una pequeña guerrilla, tan satisfactoria como las caricias que Natsume proporcionaba sobre mi pierna…

—Te imaginas que tus padres llegaran y nos encontraran así…— me dijo riendo después de separarse de mis labios.

—Creo que mi madre se desmallaría, mi padre se quedaría en shock y Sakura se reiría…— le dije imaginando la escena —Pero… están a kilómetros de aquí… así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse…— le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Eso me agrada…— dijo pícaramente atacando mis labios, mientras yo lo tomaba de la nuca para dar mayor intensidad al beso y que no pudiera alejarse de mis labios, aunque estoy cien por ciento segura de que alejarse no estaba entre sus planes.

Se acomodó sobre mí, siempre cuidando no lastimarme, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, tal como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Mientras el delirante roce de nuestros labios seguía, comencé a jugar con el borde de su playera, hasta que decidida introduje mis manos por debajo de esta, para así poder tocar su suave y tibia piel. Él no tardo en hacer lo mismo, sus manos se paseaban de mi cintura a mi abdomen. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse, su pecho se contraía a causa de la dificultosa situación. El beso cada vez era más salvaje, comencé a subir su playera, quería deshacerme de ella para poder sentir su piel en contacto con la mía. Tuvo piedad de mi, y se separo de mis labios para sacar el pedazo de tela, -a estas alturas bastante incómoda- y la lanzo a un lado. Aproveche para cargar mis pulmones nuevamente con ese aire vital que el beso me había robado. Su lengua recorría toda mi cavidad bucal dejando ese delicioso sabor, por donde quiera que pasara. Comencé a levantarme, sin separarme de sus labios, para sentarme en la cama y poder cambiar de lugar con Natsume, cuando logre que estuviera recostado, me senté sobre su cadera y sonreí victoriosa al verlo en el estado en cual estaba, su pecho se contraía rápidamente y me miraba expectante.

Devoré nuevamente esos labios que ahora habían adquirido un intenso color rojo y un grosor más apetecible de lo común.

Mientras él subía mi blusa al mismo tiempo de que acariciaba mi piel que poco a poco iba siendo descubierta, dejo de subirla hasta que llegó al inicio de mi pecho, así que me separe de él y saque mi blusa para lanzarla al mismo lugar donde estaba la de Natsume.

Su mirada paseaba por mi torso semidesnudo, sonrojada me recosté sobre su pecho, solo que ahora mi víctima no fueron sus labios, si no su cuello. Lo besaba parsimoniosamente haciéndolo estremecer. Pasaba mi lengua e hincaba mis dientes, provocándolo soltar pequeños y sensuales gemidos, que me incitaban a continuar con mi labor. Baje dejando un rastro de besos, hasta su clavícula, donde en lugar de dar un beso, succione su piel para dejarle una marca, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba todo su bien marcado torso. Escuche su risa mientras que me abrazaba pegando aun más nuestros cuerpos, era totalmente increíble sentir su tersa piel en contacto con la mía, giro haciéndome quedar nuevamente debajo de él.

—Sabes que soy tuyo… no necesitas dejarme marcas— dijo sensualmente en mis labios.

—Lo sé… pero me gusta hacerlo— le dije ladeando mi cabeza para hacer otra en su cuello y luego regresar mi mirada hacia la suya.

—Me encantas…— me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior acentuando aun más el color rojo de estos.

—No hables…— le dije sonriente atrayéndolo de nuevo a mis labios.

Los besos, caricias y miradas iban perdiendo inocencia, cada vez eran más intensas y excitantes. Fue dejando un rastro de besos por mi mejilla y cuello.

Se entretuvo un buen rato en la loma de mis pechos y luego bajo hasta mi abdomen, pasaba su lengua con una lentitud que me hacia estremecer, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y mi espalda se encorvaba al sentirlo jugar con la boca, halando los cordones de mi short. Fijo su mirada a la mía, mientras comenzaba a sacar mi short, cuando este no cubría mas mi piel, me hinque en la cama tal y como él lo estaba, avance hacia él, paso una mano por mi cintura para así unirme lo más posible a su cuerpo, volvió a besarme de esa forma tan única, que me vuelve completamente loca. Saque mis brazos de su cuello y los dirigí a mi espalda, donde desabroche mi sujetador. Sin alejarse de mis labios comenzó a jugar con los tirantes, los bajaba lentamente acariciando mi piel y luego los volvía a poner en su lugar, hasta que los dejo abajo, me aleje un poco para así poder lanzarlo junto con nuestra demás ropa. Me miraba sin pudor alguno, pero a mí me intimidaba un poco, así que lo atraje una vez más a mis labios, fue recostándome poco a poco, con una mano me tomaba de la nuca y la otra se encontraba en mi pierna, esta última fue reptando por mi cadera, pasando por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi pecho donde se apodero de una de las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo. Masajeaba mis pechos de una increíble manera, bajos sus besos hasta estos, mientras que con su grande mano jugaba con uno, introdujo el otro a su boca, inundándome de una gran cantidad de placer, la cual tenía que salir de mi cuerpo de una forma u otra. Fue aquí cuando agradecí que estuviéramos completamente solos, y así no tener que retener los gemidos que Natsume me producía.

Sentí como comenzaba a bajar la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo…

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 28

POV Mikan

Comenzaba a bajar la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. Pero en ese momento sentí como mi sentido común y cordura volvía a mí.

— ¡Natsume! — dije acelerada tomando sus manos, tratando de regular mi respiración. Volteo a verme algo extrañado —Y…yo no puedo…— tartamudeé.

— ¿No puedes qué?— estaba igual de agitado que yo, me miraba fijamente.

—Y…yo— los nervios me comían por dentro —Yo soy virgen…— le dije cerrando mis ojos esperando su respuesta. Acomodo la prenda que estaba por sacar y se acostó a un lado de mí, poniendo su cabeza a mi altura. Un incomodo silencio invadió la habitación. Bueno era incomodo para mí. Solo nuestras aceleradas respiraciones se escuchaban.

— ¿Y por qué esa cara de sufrimiento?— pregunto rompiendo el silencio, al mismo tiempo de que soltaba una carcajada y me abrazaba por la cintura.

— ¿No… no estás molesto?— le pregunte volteando a verlo.

— ¿Tendría que estarlo?— me pregunto sonriendo.

—Pues… creo que no, pero la mayoría…— dije insegura.

— Discúlpame pero tú no tienes a uno de esos tipos hecho en serie…— se refería a que no era como 'la mayoría' —En realidad me gusta eso…— mi miro enternecido —Me parece muy lindo que quieras esperar hasta el indicado…— acaricio mi mejilla. Yo lo miraba asombrado, era hermoso lo que me estaba diciendo. —Y para serte sincero me encantaría ser el 'indicado' así que te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario…— beso mi frente y después oculto su rostro en mi cuello.

—Gracias Natsume…— le dije con una mano acariciando su cabello y con la otra su espalda. Hasta que así abrazados caímos en un profundo sueño.

Abrí mis ojos, ya que me era imposible seguir durmiendo más. Inmediatamente busque a Natsume, pero no lo encontré. Pero el peso que se sentía en mi cintura me indicaba que me abrazaba por la espalda. Gire con mucho cuidado ya que seguramente aun dormía y no quería despertarlo. Logre mi cometido y quede de frente con Natsume, sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, sus músculos y facciones completamente relajadas. Y esos perfectos labios rosas los cuales se acoplan a los míos, como si estuvieran hechos para eso en específico. Era imposible describir lo que sentía al verlo. Sentía como si un hormigueo recorriera todo mi cuerpo, y al escucharlo hablarme todo lo demás desaparece.

— ¿Que tanto me miras?— dijo divertido con voz ronca.

—Lo lindo que eres durmiendo…— le dije riendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla —Pero ya despertaste, así que ya me puedo voltear…— comencé a darme la vuelta.

—Hey…— dijo haciéndose el ofendido soltando una carcajada.

—Es broma…— le dije besando sus labios.

Estuvimos acostados por un buen rato, platicando de cosas sin sentido. Estando con él, me divertía enormemente.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?— me pregunto mientras daba cortos y rápidos besos en mi mejilla.

—Lo que tú quieras…— le dije tomando su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

—Sabes…— dijo pensativo —Quiero ir a un parque de diversiones…— dijo sonriente.

— ¿Un parque de diversiones?— pregunte sorprendida.

—Oh si…— dijo levantando sus cejas rápidamente —Tengo mucho de que no voy a alguno…— hizo un puchero con sus labios —A menos de que te de miedo…

— ¿Miedo?— solté una carcajada, las alturas y la velocidad no era lo mío, pero no era algo que me aterrara. —No lo creo…— dije segura.

—Ya lo veremos…— dijo riendo mientras se ponía de pie.

Su perfectamente marcado cuerpo era cubierto solo por unos bóxers color azul marino, cosa que seguramente olvido ya que se dirigía a la puerta así.

—Natsume…— le llame tratando de no reír y volteo a verme — ¿De verdad piensas salir así?— le pregunte ahora si riendo, a mi no me molestaría verlo así todos los días, pero si alguna de las de limpieza o cocina lo veía, creo que no nos guardarían más el secreto, y les dirían a mis padres.

—Ah… si yo, lo olvide…— dijo riendo mientras se regresaba a tomar su pantalón y playera que estaban en el piso. Se vistió rápidamente y después se acerco a mí, para besar fugazmente mis labios. —No tardes— me guiño un ojo para volver a dirigirse a la puerta.

Me puse de pie, envuelta en una de las sabanas. Comencé a recoger las prendas restantes del piso. Reí tontamente al recordar lo sucedido, había sido increíble. Pero me alegraba no haber cedido por completo. Quería mucho a Natsume, pero aun no sabía si lo nuestro era algo 'serio' o si era solo para pasar el rato. Pero después de lo que me dijo ayer, mi manera de pensar cambio. Tal vez él si sentía algo más por mí.

Entre al baño y abrí la llave para darle paso a la lluvia artificial, y que la temperatura de esta se templara. En cuestión de segundos se comenzó a llenar de vapor, señal de que ya podía entrar. Después de una ducha rápida, me envolví en una de las toallas blancas y salí para buscar que me pondría. Elegí una blusa floreada con unos shorts blancos y unos tenis. Ahora no deje mi cabello suelto, hice una coleta en el, dejando mi fleco recto. Me maquille lo más natural posible, un poco de rubor, delineador negro y brillo labial.

Solo tome mi celular y lo guarde en una de las bolsas de mi short, me mire una vez más en el espejo y salí de mi habitación. Seguramente Natsume ya me estaría esperando. Baje brincando las escaleras hasta que llegue al último escalón, me quede parada en el. Ya que Natsume hablaba por celular, volteo a verme y sonrió.

—Si… hablamos luego— le dijo a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea y colgó.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Si… era mi hermano— me contesto mientras se acercaba hacia mí —Nos esperan para la cena…— me abrazo por la cintura, solo que yo estaba más alta ya que seguía en el primer escalón, pero este me cargo para luego bajarme al piso y ahora si quedar a nuestras alturas normales.

— ¿N…nos esperan?— pregunte nerviosa…

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 29

POV Mikan

— ¿N…nos esperan?— pregunte nerviosa.

—Así es…— sonrió —Mi madre le dijo a mi hermano que me llamara— beso mis labios.

— ¿Y ellos saben que tu… y yo?— a quien engaño, ni siquiera yo se que somos Natsume y yo.

— ¿Que tu y yo qué?— me pregunto apegándome a su cuerpo levantando pícaramente sus cejas.

—Que tú y yo…— eran notorios mis nervios y Natsume parecía disfrutarlo —Nos llevamos… 'bien'— le dije riendo.

—Mmm…— dijo riendo — Solo mis hermanos saben lo mal que me tratas…— curvo sus labios hacia abajo mientras ponía cara de cachorro abandonado.

— ¿Lo mal que te trato?— abrí mis ojos como platos.

—Bueno me tratabas…— dijo riendo mientras tomaba mi mano para guiarme hacia la puerta.

—Natsume… yo creo que será mejor que no valla…— le dije mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿Por qué?— me preguntó deteniéndose para mirarme.

—No lo sé…— reí tímidamente.

—Hermosa… solo es una cena— lo abrace acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Mis hermanos se mueren por conocerte…— levanto mi mirada —y mis padres no saben de nuestro mal comienzo y tampoco del 'avance'— me dijo riendo —Pero si no quieres ir… está bien no iremos— caminamos y me abrió la puerta del auto.

—Natsume…— alargue mientras entraba al auto, ya que si no iba yo, él no tenía porque no ir.

—Si tu no vas, yo no voy…— me dijo cerrando la puerta para después rodear su auto y subir del lado del piloto —Anda… vamos, cenamos y nos regresamos— me dijo tomando mi mano.

—Está bien…— acepte y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

—Vas a ver que te caerán bien…— dijo emocionado mientras comenzaba a conducir.

— ¿A qué parque iremos?— le pregunte.

—Ya verás…— me dijo mientras volteaba a verme y luego regresaba su mirada al camino.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a un gran parque de diversiones, el estacionamiento estaba abarrotado. Pero afortunadamente encontramos un lugar. Estacionó el auto y bajamos.

Volteé hacia arriba, había atracciones enormes. Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi estomago a causa de los nervios. Volteé a ver a Natsume, quien miraba con emoción. Me miró y sonrió.

—Asombroso ¿cierto?— me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo abrace. Me producía tanta ternura.

—No tanto como tu…— me tomó de la cintura aferrándome a su cuerpo para luego unir nuestros labios —Vamos…— le dije entrelazando nuestros dedos para luego comenzar a correr hacia la taquilla.

Pago las entradas y le entregaron dos brazaletes, tomo uno y lo colocó en mi muñeca derecha, ajustándolo bien para que no se saliera.

— ¿Me lo pones?— me preguntó mientras me entregaba el brazalete color fluorescente.

—Claro…— lo tome y lo puse igual en su muñeca derecha.

Ya con los brazaletes que nos daban acceso a todas las atracciones, faltaba decidir por cual comenzar.

— ¿Cual primero?— le pregunte sonriente.

—Empecemos por las tranquilas… y dejamos las mejores para al final… ¿te parece?— me pregunto, por 'mejores' se refería a las más extremas, cosa que agradecí. Así tendría más tiempo para prepararme mentalmente.

—Genial.

Caminamos a las atracciones, siempre tomados de la mano. Gesto que me encantaba. Me hacía sentir segura y esa simple acción me demostraba cariño.

— ¿Lista?— me pregunto cuando llegamos a la última atracción. Era un juego enorme, eran pequeños vagones para dos personas, el cual subía, bajaba, daba giros, te dejaba de cabeza y claramente todo a gran velocidad.

— ¿Seguro de que quieres subir a este?— le pregunte algo aterrada.

—Si…— sonrió —A menos que te asuste…— dijo burlonamente.

— ¿Asustarme?— levante una de mis delgadas cejas —Si claro…— dije sarcásticamente mientras comenzaba a formarme en la larga fila.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, se sentía un poco fresco y ni Natsume ni yo habíamos traído suéter.

—Tienes frio…— me dijo abrazándome para tratar de cubrirme con su cuerpo.

—Me gusta estar contigo…— las palabras salieron de mi boca por si solas.

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo…— me dijo besando mis labios, pero un fuerte grito nos hizo separarnos.

— ¡Los Siguientes!— gritó el chico que manejaba el juego.

Caminamos hacia los vagones, el nuestro era el segundo. Natsume me ayudó a subir y luego subió él. Se aseguro de que mi cinturón estuviera bien cerrado y después el de él. Sonreía divertido cuando la barra que nos protegía comenzó a bajar. Uno de los encargados pasaba vagón por vagón asegurándose de que todos estuvieran bien cerrados y luego con la mano le hizo una señal al otro chico. Quien presiono un botón y los vagones comenzaron a avanzar. Avanzaba con una lentitud por el recto andén, hasta que ese 'recto' andén se convirtió en una subida, que con mi pánico la veía de noventa grados. Conforme llegábamos a la cumbre, el palpitar de mi corazón se aceleraba. La velocidad se disminuyó cuando estábamos en la cima, pero de un momento a otro iba a toda velocidad. Me era imposible dejar de gritar.

— ¿Ya fue todo?— pregunte sorprendida cuando se detuvo.

—Si…— dijo sonriente Natsume.

— ¡Vamos de nuevo!— le dije emocionada debido a la adrenalina que se había esparcido por mi cuerpo.

—Wow…— dijo sorprendido, ya que no había parado de gritar —Pensé que no te había gustado…— soltó una carcajada.

Después de subir un par de veces más, Natsume me aviso que era hora de irnos ya que teníamos que ir a cambiarnos. Caminamos hacia la salida.

— ¡Mira! ¡Ven vamos!— me dijo mientras corría hacia una cabina de fotos instantáneas — ¡Entremos!— se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y luego lo hizo él.

Había un pequeño asiento y enfrente había una cámara detrás de un cristal. Natsume introdujo un billete en la maquina. Después de unos minutos salimos, para tomar la tira de fotos.

En la primera Natsume salía con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que yo le daba un beso en la mejilla, en la segunda hacíamos viscos, la tercera sacando la lengua y la ultima y mi favorita, salíamos besándonos.

Ambos reíamos por nuestras caras, —Me gusta esta…— dijo mientras que con cuidado, recortaba con las manos la primera foto. Saco su cartera y puso la foto en el pequeño espacio para fotos. Me miro sonriente y yo solo reí. Volvió a entrelazar nuestros dedos para caminar hacia el auto. Ya que su familia nos esperaba.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Mikan, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capitulo 30

POV Mikan

En unos minutos estábamos en frente de la casa. Natsume bajo y rápidamente abrió mi puerta.

—Natsume… ¿y qué debo usar?— le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—Lo que tú quieras…— me dijo riendo —De todos modos te ves hermosa— dejo de caminar para abrazarme.

—Natsume… ¿seguro que no quieres que te espere aquí?— le dije haciendo mi cara de suplica lo mas convencible posible.

—Me gustaría que fueras conmigo, pero si no quieres ir está bien— me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Después de esto que me había dicho me era imposible decirle que no.

—Me iré a cambiar…— bese sus labios y entre a mi habitación.

Entre al baño para abrir la regadera y que el agua comenzara a templarse, mientras esto sucedía, fui a mi closet para buscar que usar. No lograba decidirme hasta que encontré un lindo vestido que dejaba al descubierto uno de mis hombros, en color rosa coral, y unas zapatillas tacón de aguja en el mismo tono. Lo deje sobre mi cama y regrese a la regadera. Saque toda mi ropa y entre, dejando que las tibias gotas de agua se llevaran lo que sobraba en mi cuerpo.

Ya vestida comencé a maquillarme, como siempre. No muy cargado. Delineador, rubor y brillo labial. Mi cabello lo deje suelto para que en él se formaran las naturales ondas. Acomode mi fleco hacia un lado y mi cabello sobre mis hombros. Tome mi bolso y salí al pasillo. Me encontré con Natsume, volteo a verme sorprendido.

—Se te van a salir los ojos…— le dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Tú eres la culpable…— me dijo abrazándome por la cintura —Te ves hermosa— me dijo con una sensual voz, que todo en mi interior se estremeció. Seguro que se dio cuenta ya que una victoriosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios y me apego aun más a su cuerpo, para unir nuestros labios. Con una lentitud rosaba mis labios, disfrutando mi brillo labial.

— ¿Vainilla?— me pregunto dudoso separándose de mis labios.

— Si no estás seguro prueba de nuevo— le dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello, sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a besarme, nuevamente devoraba mis labios de esa forma tan especial que me hace delirar. Ahora yo me separe de él y lo mire pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—No lo sé… aun no estoy seguro…— dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

—Eres un mentiroso…— le dije riendo desde el principio sabía que era vainilla, solo lo decía para seguirme besando.

—Sabes…— me dijo sensualmente —Puedo hablar y avisarles que llegaremos tarde— levantaba rápidamente sus cejas.

—Natsume…— alargue riendo.

—Está bien… vamos— dijo poniendo en blanco los ojos mientras tomaba mi mano para caminar hacia las escaleras.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Llegamos a una hermosa y gran casa, color blanco y con un enorme jardín, iluminado por unos rústicos faroles de luz blanca.

—Es hermosa— le dije a Natsume mientras miraba con detenimiento la residencia, me dedico una sonrisa mientras se estacionaba.

—Yo te abro…— me dijo antes de bajar del auto, aún no me acostumbraba a que siempre me abriera la puerta. Pero esos detalles como abrirme la puerta, tomarme de la mano y dar pequeños besos en mi mejilla, me fascinan.

— ¿Entonces?— le pregunte claramente sobre nuestra 'relación'.

—Pues a mí no me molesta decir que estamos saliendo…— me dijo jugando con mi cabello – ¡No amigos! ¡No novios!… ¡Saliendo!- al fin aclaro mi más grande duda —Pero si te causa problemas con tus padres, lo mantenemos en secreto— me dijo sonriendo.

—Creo que es mejor la segunda opción…— le dije ya que no quería que mis padres se enteraran ya que inmediatamente lo cambiarían. Tomo mi mano pero de inmediato me soltó.

—Lo siento…— dijo riendo —No sé si pueda resistir eh…— me advirtió entre risas.

—Claro que podrás…— le dije abrazándolo, ahora sin dificultad ya que por la altura de mis zapatos quedábamos de la misma estatura.

— ¿Me das un besito?— me pregunto con una voz de niño pequeño mientras me abrazaba.

—Solo uno…— le dije riendo y asintió con la cabeza.

Me acercaba lentamente a sus labios, en automático cerro sus ojos, dejando sus labios entreabiertos para poder acoplarlos perfectamente a los míos. Pero cambie el camino de mis labios hacia su mejilla. Lo miraba divertida, en su rostro se había formado un gesto de inconformidad aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Estás jugando conmigo…— dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

—No lo sé… puede ser— le dije riendo ¡Claro que estaba jugando!

Camino haciéndome retroceder, hasta que su auto nos impidió seguir retrocediendo, su anatomía y la mía se conjugaban perfectamente, tomo mis manos y me hizo pasarlas a su espalda formando un abrazo, para el tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y atraerme hasta sus labios. Me besaba con desesperación, con necesidad. No pude evitar seguirle el beso, simplemente sus labios me volvían loca, en pocas palabras me había vuelto completamente adicta a sus besos. Completamente adicta a él.

La ausencia de oxigeno en mis pulmones, comenzaba a hacerse presente, pero por nada detendría ese magnífico beso. Al menos yo no. Pero Natsume bruscamente se separo de mí. Abrí mis ojos como platos y solo porque mi mandíbula está unida a mi cráneo, no cayó hasta el piso, me miraba divertido. Se estaba vengando.

— ¡Te estás vengando!— le dije riendo.

—No lo sé… puede ser— me contesto tal y como yo lo había hecho.

—Eres un tonto— riendo di un golpe en su estomago.

—Hey, tú empezaste…— me abrazo por la espalda y beso mi mejilla.

—Vamos ya…— le dije sacando sus brazos de mi ya que si alguien nos veía, todo se arruinaba.

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa y Natsume toco el timbre, en unos minutos una mujer con cabello lacio abrió.

— ¡Natsume!— lo saludo claramente emocionada, acción que me decía que era su madre. Además de el gran parecido que tenían. Lo abrazo cariñosamente para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mi — ¡Tú debes ser la hija de Izumi y Yuka!— me dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras me saludaba.

—Así es…— le conteste igual regalándole una sonrisa.

—Pero pasa cariño…— me dijo amablemente.

Continuará.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Espero que les guste esta historia. Hasta aquí la dejamos.

Dedicada a _Laura-Sempai_ que me pidió la adaptación.

Nos leemos.


End file.
